Ghost in the shell: A Ghost in the Android
by Coenraad
Summary: An android gains a Ghost, and falls in love with a man who is a rookie to Section 9 but is a veteran of Hollands military. but old hatred from the past try to take the Man's life while he tries to raise a family. Note: Ecchi and hentai Content. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Ghost in the Shell:**

**A Ghost in the Android**

**Disclaimer:**

_Ghost in the shell and all there characters_ are not mine. Though some things about the GITS characters may seem different from what you would have expected, I still try to keep that as original as possible.

I own my OC 'Kyle' and 'Marian'

**Chronology:**

This story is set behind the second season of GITS, but with a slightly modified ending.

The nuke was never launched by the American empire thru an unexpected delay.

The Tachikoma's never crashed there satellite.

Other then these minor changes, the rest of the setting are the same.

**Legend:**

"sp" spoken dialog.

"(sp)" spoken dialog thru cyber link.

" sp " Spoken dialog in a foreign language.

'sp' dialog in thought.

**Chapter 1**

**Date:** Saturday 06-20 A.D. 2032

**Location: **Section 9 HQ

"I wonder what this Dutch guy has to do here in Japan." Togusa wondered as he looked over the documents. "I mean its not like he has any thing to take care of here for work, he also does not have a criminal record."

"Never the less we are to watch over him."

"Chief if I may, why do we bother with a 30 year old Dutch anyway?" Motoko asked. "It's not like us to be watching over foreigners like that."

"I am well aware of that Major, but this man is more important then you might believe. He is a well known soldier, and it's been rumored that he turned assassin/mercenary."

"Why don't we just bust in there and ghost hack him, that will give us the facts in an instance." Bato joked.

"We can't." Togusa commented. "This guy has partial diplomatic immunity. Plus he is a 100 percent human, no prosthetics what so ever."

"Not so much as a cyber brain or any enhancements?"

"I am afraid so Major, this means that tracing him will be a lot harder." Aramaki agreed. "The only thing we can do is keep him in sight and pack a pair of old fashioned hand cuffs just in case we need to restrain him."

"Bah, 20th century torture gear. I really would like to try that guy on for size." Bato commented as he took note of the rough build the guy had. "He looks like a power house if you ask me."

"Well here is you're chance Bato. Lucky for you he only really enjoys him self while in the company of other army veterans to share some of the old war stories." Togusa chuckled.

"WHAT!" Bato exclaimed. "Why not send the Major?"

"Hanging around Veterans cracking off thoughts of past wars is not really in my job description." She commented quickly. "Besides he likes things from the past just like you love you're classic cars."

"Right… lucky me…" Bato sounded off out of sarcasm. "Say Togusa why don't you come along? You're old Revolver will also appeal to him I figure."

"Oh no, I am not touching this stinker. Besides I don't really approve of the Dutch any way."

"Togusa you're assigned to Bato to help him."

"Major?"

"No argument about it, as much as you don't approve of the Dutch, this is the perfect time to start and learn to appreciate them."

"If this goes wrong then we will have to start all kinds of discussions with them, so its best that you learn to appreciate them before it's too late." Aramaki commented. "He is arriving at the airport in about an hour. You are to take him to a place to sleep as I am sure that he will be tired of the trip and suffering from a heavy case of jet lag that will make a hangover look like a simple case of the common cold."

"Yes sir."

One of the AI ladies entered the room. "Mister Togusa a call for you from your wife."

Bato Chuckled. "Go answer it; I'll wait in the garage."

"Right…"

**Location**: central airport.

A man walked out of the gate carrying a duffel bag over his shoulder.

The man was dressed in a long black leather coat, black trousers and a white shirt. Around his neck was a necklace where normally army ID Tags where on, but instead of ID Tags he had a Bullet with casing on the Necklace. "Tokyo Japan, man did I want to go here so badly." He sighed. "Well let's see…"

He looked at a little map that he had on a PDA GPS system. "Crud it's out of range? You would almost think that it would be impossible to be out of range in this time of ages." He chuckled as he took an old fashion compass out of his pocket. "Old fashioned no connection gets solved by a good old fashioned compass."

Life was simple for him. Where others would get angry of fit about the matter, he would just solve it another way. You could almost say that he liked doing things different. In the distance he saw a map of the surrounding area of the air port.

There was just one problem for him… all the text was in bar code made for people with cyber brains. "Figures… no one suspect a diplomatic airport to host a non-cybernetic civilian here."

"Come on Togusa thanks to you being on the phone with you're wife the whole time, we just might have missed him."

"Come on Bato, there is a good chance that that Dutch guy is still around here."

"Well I do hope so, if not you're carrying the can for this one."

"Excuse me?" the man asked Bato and Togusa, As he could not help but over here there conversation. "You where looking for a Dutch person?"

"Yeah… he was supposed to arrive 20 minutes ago. I doubt that he would still be waiting." Bato commented as he looked around.

"Well I am Dutch and the plane that I arrived on was delayed 20 minutes."

"Well that's lucky; we thought you had left already."

"Right and allow me to introduce my self. My name is Kyle de bruin."

"Nice you meet you. My name is Bato." Bato Gestured to Togusa. "This here is Togusa."

"A pleasure to meet you Mister Bato and Mister Togusa, now I hope you have a place to stay for me as I am very tired from my trip."

"Right this way mister…" Togusa hesitated as Kyle is last name was too hard to pronounce correctly.

"The Brown" Kyle said as he smiled. "It's my last name but then translated into English."

"Right, mister The Brown Come with us we will show you to you're hotel."

"(So what do you make of him?)" Togusa asked his partner. "(He does not look that trained to me.)"

"(I think its save to say that he might just be hiding his true colors.)"

"(You might be right.)" Togusa answered. "Mister the Brown if you don't mind me asking, what where you planning to do in this country?"

"Oh I don't know yet… it depends really." He answered.

"Depends?" Bato wondered. "That sounds like you came here with out a plan right?"

"What ever works is cool for me. Personally I would like to climb a mountain, or do some survival in the wooded areas." Kyle commented. "Anything to get away from the modern world for a change."

"It almost sounds like you're being chased after." Togusa noted. "Are you being bothered or hunted by any chance?"

"Yes…" Kyle answered stiffly. "I am being hunted and bothered for my past." Kyle closed his eyes as he leaned back."

**Location: **Hotel on the outskirts of Tokyo.

"(Look he is still sleeping.)" Togusa commented. "(He really must be tired to have slept thru all that noise.)"

"(Yeah, let's wake him up.)" Bato said while stepping out of his car.

Not even before he could get to the passengers door a bomb exploded in the hotel which took care of waking Kyle.

"SON OF A!" Bato exclaimed. "WHAT THE HELL?" he drew his pistol in the case that he was under attack.

"(Major, the shit has really hit the fan over here.)"

"(What happened?)" She asked.

"(A bomb just went off inside the apartment that we booked for this Dutch guy.)" Togusa reported. "(Good thing we where both 20 minutes late or he would have been dead right now.)"

"(Would you look at that.)" Bato commented in amazement while he looked at Kyle who was still on the back seat. "(The Guy is still sleeping. Not even the noise of the bomb going off has awakened him.)"

"That's not right…" Togusa looked behind him and he rolled Kyle over so he could see his face better. "(Major, we have a problem. Send a trauma team, this guy is hurt badly.)" he saw the large pool of blood that was building up on the spot where his face had been. Blood rushed out from his mouth and nose almost like he was bleeding to death while nothing appeared to be wrong…

**Date:** Sunday 06-21-2032

**Location:** Section 9 HQ, one day after the arrival of Kyle.

"What's the situation Major?" the chief of the department asked.

"Nothing… He is stable for now but he really needs to be fitted with prosthetics." She reported.

"Is it A Virus?"

"He seems to be mortally ill."

"That's just perfect, a foreigner dies because of a mortal illness and Section 9 will carry the blame…"

"(Major, the Dutch is waking up.)"

"Did you catch that chief?"

"Yes I did." Aramaki stood up. "Lets head over there; I want to speak to him in person."

"Right." Motoko nodded. "(Hang on Boma, the Chief and I am on the way to speak with him.)"

"(Understood.)"

Kyle opened his eyes "Ah damn it…" he covered his face with his hand to shield him from the bright lights that were up in the sealing.

"Good morning" Bato greeted. "Feeling any better?"

Kyle huffed. "I feel like I was run over by a M1A1 Abram's tank." He chuckled lightly. "But I am perfectly fine thanks…"

"Well it seems like someone has a sense of humor." Aramaki commented as he entered the room. "Allow me to introduce my self. I am Aramaki chief of Section 9." He gestured to Motoko. "And this is Major Motoko, the field leader."

"You guys are Anti-cyber terrorism right?" Kyle wondered.

"That is correct." The chief answered.

"Now that we have established that, why am I under you're jurisdiction then?" Kyle asked.

"To be blunt." The Major started. "In the past several key high government officials tried to defect to Holland. As such we just wondered what you're business was here in Japan."

"Well one being that I wanted to get some peace and quiet time for my self."

"And the second if there is any?" Aramaki wondered.

"Too die in peace." Kyle answered coldly which gave everyone a shock.

"Excuse me?" Bato stood up. "You mean to say that you want to die?"

A tear appeared under Kyle his eye. "Yes, I am mortally Ill. And I am being chased after so much back in my own country that I can't have any rest. Not even when you're dieing will the media leave you alone, not even when you're visiting a holy place such as a funeral of a friend you just never get left alone."

"Why do you get bothered so much then?" Togusa asked.

Kyle Rolled onto his chest. "A veteran that has seen his own share of wars and battles on the battlefield and in the field of politics, any one would kill for the things I know about the Dutch Government that will make them look bad."

"(What do you make of this Major?)"

"(Well chief, to be honest I think he is telling the truth. But still I just wonder of it is actually true.)"

"(The Major is right.)" Bato commented. "(How ever if he really knows that much I am sure the Dutch embassy won't mind to hear that he actually is dead.)"

"(Are you suggesting we should just let him die and then take his brain and transfer it into a cyber brain and placing it into a full prosthetic body like the Major?)" Togusa looked at him with a face that showed disapproval all over.

"(That would be for him to decide as we can't force him.)" Aramaki agreed.

"Mister the Brown" Motoko started. "We could offer you a cure."

Kyle rolled onto his side to face Motoko. "I am all ears, even though I doubt there is one."

"Well my whole body is prosthetic; we could give you the same if you would wish it."

"What are the strings?" Kyle wondered, knowing fully that those things are never for free.

"Fighting experience like that of your own is in high demand these days." Aramaki pointed out. "If you agree to this offer you will have to stay here in Japan and work for section 9."

Kyle looked up and around the room. He sighed. "I first would like to know more."

"(Chief?)"

"(Go ahead; the rest will come with me back to HQ.)"

Every one left leaving Motoko and Kyle left in the room. Motoko sat down on the edge of the bed. "What would you like to know?"

**Date: **Monday 06-22-2032

**Location: **Hospital.

"Ghost transfers complete, powering up…" A technician answered as he worked a console next to Kyle his old body and a cyber brain.

"All done, the unit is active. No sign's of CS or other problems." Another Technician reported.

"Now we just need to hook it up to a body to try it out."

**5 hours later**

His eyes opened and He was greeted by a familiar face. "Welcome back to the world of the living." Motoko greeted

"Thanks." He replied with difficulty.

"Hmm… it seems that you're voice needs work." She said as she handed him a mirror. "Well Kyle?" she asked. "How do you like the new you?"

Kyle looked at his new face. "I think that I can get used to it…"

"Well just get all the rest that you can as you will have a busy day tomorrow."

"Why is that Miss Motoko?" Kyle wondered.

"you need to run thru a refresher course to get used to you're new body as the power in it is close to unlimited." She answered. "Oh and loose the miss part."

"Understood." He closed his eyes. "What about weapons, can I use something I own or build my self?"

"Depends if it meets safety standards" She took the mirror from him. "Don't worry too much and get some rest, you will need it."

Kyle nodded and rolled over just like he always would.

**Date: **Tuesday 06-23-2023.

**Location:** Tachikoma-bay.

"Lets see." Kyle muttered to him self as he was putting a new weapon together from scratch.

One of the Tachikoma's approached. "Hmmm… mister, what are you doing if you don't mind us asking?"

Kyle looked up at the blue spider tank that was standing close. "I am building a weapon that I designed my self quite some time back."

Kyle fiddled with the components, but he ended up dropping a small screwdriver and letting the spring for the slide jump off the barrel. "Crud…" He cursed as he stood up to retrieve the spring.

"Mister? What is you're name?" the Tachikoma asked.

"Kyle, Kyle the brown." He answered as he tried picking up the spring but was unable too.

The Tachikoma came close and picked it up for him using a small magnet that he held in its 3 manipulators. "Here you go." The mini-spider tank answered as it handed the magnet with the spring attached to it too Kyle.

Kyle smiled. "Thanks."

"It was nothing." It answered. "It must be hard to build weapons."

"Not really." Another Tachikoma answered as it lay down a book and picked up the next one. "Designing weapons is hard, putting them together isn't."

"I don't think that's true, this is demonstrated by Mister Kyle here who has a hard time to assemble the weapon." Another Tachikoma answered.

"You know." Kyle answered. "Designing is the hard part, building it is easy." Kyle chuckled as he dropped the screwdriver again. "It seems hard to put together as I am so clumsy right now."

"Why do you say that?" the Tachikoma in front of him asked.

"I became full prosthetic only a few days back, so fine manipulation skills are not really my forte yet."

"Having fun keeping the Tachikoma's company while crafting?" Motoko asked.

"Major!" the Tachikoma exclaimed.

"What are you doing outside of you're bay?" she asked the mini-tank.

"I am sorry…" it answered.

"Hold on there." Kyle interrupted. "This unit was kind enough to help me out when I just keep dropping components and tools." He explained.

"Very well." Motoko gave in. "so how is the craft coming?" she wondered.

"Its coming along just fine, I am just having problems with getting the recoil spring in place." Kyle answered as he yet again let the spring escape from him. "But it's getting really annoying right now." He gritted.

The Tachikoma took the magnet again and went after the spring. Bringing it back like a dog that plays fetch.

"Thanks my friend." Kyle answered. "Remind me to give you something later on."

"A reward?" the Tachikoma pondered, right after which it started cheering in joy.

Motoko shook her head. "Well it seems to like you." She commented.

"They all have there own personalities so I am not surprised, it's almost like there partially self aware if not fully that is."

"Right…" Motoko answered as Kyle did yet another attempt on putting the spring in place but he failed yet again and the Tank rolled after it as Kyle picked up the screwdriver again. "How many of attempts so far?" she asked.

"I lost count. But I am stubborn enough to just keep going till I am done."

The Tachikoma handed the magnet with the spring over to Kyle again. "Say Tachikoma, could you hang on to this?" Kyle asked.

"Sure."

Kyle gave him the already assembled body of the weapon. "Now hold it like that and turn it 5 degrees to the left."

The Tachikoma did as it was ask, and Kyle now had his both hands free. One to hold the screwdriver and the other to keep the spring from jumping away as he put the retaining screw in place.

Ones done Kyle took the weapons chassis from the Tachikoma again. "Thank you." Looking at the chassis he put other bits and peaces on.

Not before long he was done and ready to put the slide on the back of the weapon. Popping the magazine in as a final finish and applying some cast's for the hand grip.

"There finished." Kyle announced.

The Tachikoma cheered for him. "Nice job mister Kyle, it looks so pretty." It commented

"Thanks Tachikoma, but I would not have been able to finish it if you did not help."

"I guess you're right." It agreed.

Motoko looked up at the new creation. She was impressed as the weapon looked to small for an SMG, and to large for a normal pistol or revolver. It also had a strange design as it was made out of part from multiple weapons from the same calibre. "What is it?" she wondered.

"It is a pistol." Kyle explained. "A bull pup Pistol designed by my self."

"A Bull pup pistol is a radical design if you ask me."

"Yes I agree. But the handling of the recoil is better." Kyle said as he cocked it.

The weapon was not totally made from scratch, only the bare pistol's chassis was hand made along with the recoil spring and the trigger system. The slide of an old Glock model 18C and a high capacity magazine together with its half cocked fire system was implanted into the weapon, but the barrel was replaced with a longer version to reach the front of the weapon. The front of the weapon was short, only long enough for the trigger guard. The rest of the weapon was behind its body. Also the barrel was encased above the handgrip and was solid, however the barrel after that went into the slide and only the rear part moved sort of like a desert eagle would not do anything with the front part of the barrel. The magazine slides in at a 7 degree angle toward the front behind the handgrip its self, differing heavily from standard magazines. And they where all angled toward the back normally. Also the handgrip and the magazine slot where connected to each other to give strength.

"Well I made this one back in Holland too, but as I can't carry to other country's I destroyed it."

"You mean that this is not a known or tested design?" the Tachikoma asked.

"Well define Tested" Kyle argued. "This design has proven its self in combat, though never in a controlled environment."

"Pretty impressive." Motoko commented again.

"I would like to get to the firing range to try and refresh my skills if that's ok with you Major."

"Sure." She agreed.

"Later Tachikoma." Kyle waved to the tank.

"Later." the Tachikoma waved back with its arm.

**Location:** Firing range, Section 9 HQ.

"So what are we here for anyway?" Togusa asked as he reloaded his revolver.

"The new guy has crafted his self a new weapon, the Major things it's truly a work of art what he made. But others are skeptical just like when you pulled out that revolver the first time." Bato commented.

"I wonder what the accuracy will be like." Togusa asked.

"Time to find out." Motoko answered as he walked in with Kyle behind her.

Kyle was holding his pistol and a small box of .40 rounds. He put the pistol and the ammo down. Taking the empty magazine out, he started pushing the rounds in to the magazine, 32 in total to fill it up.

They where all amazed at the size of the weapon and the strange look of it. After loading the magazine Kyle took the pistol and entered the magazine into the pistol type magazine holder. He took aim single handily.

A second later he discharged the weapon 5 times at an easy pace. With every discharge the back of the weapon moved to eject the casing and chamber a new one. It was so fast that no one could keep up with it really. Having discharged another 5 leaving 22 rounds left Kyle turned the Switch on the side of the slide. He took aim again and he discharged the weapon in full-auto mode in a matter of seconds. It was extremely fast but as they turned on a light behind the paper target they saw that every round was as close to the black centre of the target, not even a single round came close to the white area around the target.

Bato whistled "Now that's what I call a gun."

"I'll say I never would have thought something like that to work." Togusa agreed.

"It's a proven design even though it was never an official weapon that went into production. But it has proven it's self in combat."

"(Major, have every one report too the briefing room.)"

"(Chief?)"

"(Something has come up. And we need to hurry.)"

"Did you all hear that?"

"Yes Ma'am." Kyle answered as he switch's the safety on, Tucking the weapon behind his back into his pants.

**Location: **Briefing room, section 9 HQ.

"Gentlemen, as you maybe aware we have Kyle the Brown as one of our new members here at section 9, though new here he is quite the veteran from a Dutch army branch. Please make sure to help him along the way as he is still quite new to Japan and his prosthetic body."

"I trust we are here for a mission instead of a lecture on how to baby sit greenhorns." Bato muttered.

"I was getting to that." Aramaki paused. "As you may know we are getting reports of strange occurrences all around the industrial area. People who where normally peaceful suddenly coming out with a weapon and killing every one in sigh. Upon investigation it turns out that they are cyber hacked, we checked to see if any of the known anti-prosthetics extremists have anything to do with it, but no one is calling the mark."

"We have a footage of such an incident happening."

The footage was being rolled and a man was walking into a building while there was nothing wrong, but a friend of his gave him a nudge and he pulled out a weapon and shot every one in the area. Then with the last remaining round he shot him self.

Kyle shivered. "I am getting bad vibes all over." He answered. He started replaying the footage in his mind again and again. "Why would anyone want to do such a thing?"

"That is our job." Motoko answered. "It's our job to find out and put a stop to it."

Kyle Sighed "Figures."

"You are to go and check up on every one that was close to the victims and the shooter him self. Try to get any information that might give us a clue on what it is that's causing this, so we might create a vaccine to combat this thing if it turns out to be a virus." Aramaki explained.

"Right and what will be my job?" Kyle asked.

"You will remain here for now and get better at using you're body." Motoko answered.

"Alright…" Kyle nodded. "Anything is better then civic action."

"Amen to that." Bato agreed.

"Do you think you might have made the wrong choice in joining?" Motoko wondered.

"Not at all Major, I am just a guy that prefers; less talk more walk kind of an approach to things."

"Lets not get ahead of our self's here. We each have our own specialities, but we can't go around shooting everything that moves."

"Understood Chief." Kyle replied.

"Alright, let's get started then."

Every one stood up and left, leaving only Chief Aramaki, Kyle and an AI lady behind.

"What is it?" the chief asked as he hinted at the disturbed face that Kyle had on him.

"I wonder" he started. "There is something out of place during that shooting."

"Why is that?"

"The shooter it self, he wielded and fired that thing like its nobodies business, Very odd if you keep his body and the recoil in mind." Kyle sighed. "Maybe I am just seeing things."

"Now that you mention it, it does seem odd in the manner how he wields it."

Kyle shook his had a few times and he tapped the side of his head a few times.

"Everything alright sir?" the lady asked.

Kyle looked up. "I don't know, maybe I am still getting used to this different body."

"Get some Rest Kyle, you earned it."

"But chief?"

"She can lead you to you're new quarters, maybe even provide certain entertainment if needed."

"Thanks Chief." Kyle bowed his head slightly.

And he followed the Android.

**Location:** Corridor's, privet quarters wing, Section 9 HQ.

"Here you are Sir the Brown." The Android answered as she opened the door. "These are you're quarters."

"If you need any entertainment of any kind please ask."

"What _kind_ of entertainment?" Kyle wondered.

"Any kind of what you like."

Kyle razed an eyebrow. "Any kind uh?" he wondered. "And entertainment as Sex?"

"If it is to entertain you sir, then yes." The Android answered

Kyle chuckled. "Right… that's good to know."

The Android started taking off her jacket and she took out her hair band.

"What are you doing?" Kyle asked as he was startled as she started undressing.

"Undressing." The Android answered dryly.

"Why?"

"In preparation for sexual entertainment." It answered.

"Stop!" Kyle ordered.

The android stopped and looked at Kyle. "You don't wish to be entertained?" it asked. "Have I failed my programming and purpose?"

Kyle was unsure of what to do with this, as he did not have much experience with the opposing sex or Androids for that matter. "No that is not the problem." He answered.

The Android continued to undress. "Then why order to stop? All men do this most of the time."

Kyle felt strange; he did not know how to answer. Minus being semi-stunned at the sight of the androids perfect body.

'What do I do now?' he thought. 'I don't even know if my privet part would function like the real deal in a situation like this.'

The android was now completely naked, standing in front of Kyle. "Please, allow me." She said getting on her knees and opening Kyle his pants and sliding down his underwear.

He felt the touch of the android on his privet parts. And he flinched, grabbing the Android by the shoulders and distancing her from his body.

He sat down on the edge of the bed. The android came close again and started going at his privet again. Kyle took hold of her hands.

"Is there a reason for retaining me?" the android asked.

"No, it's just that…" Kyle thought about what he was going to say. "I just don't have any sexual experience, and I can't help but feel that this is wrong."

"Do not worry." The android answered. "I am certified for this kind of entertainment." She assured Kyle by showing him her privet part. "See? There is nothing wrong as other androids do this as well with whom the serve."

Kyle let go of her arms and leaned back on the bed. "What now..?" he questioned him self, not sure what to do. Then a strange feeling came over him. He looked down seeing the android sucking on his privet. But instead of sitting up to stop her from doing it, he pressed back into the bed as the feeling was so new to him and it felt so good that he was powerless to stop it.

Then another feeling grew and busted free from him. His whole body felt weak for a split second. He looked down to the android and saw that her face was covered with white liquid. She wiped it off her face with a cloth.

Kyle his mind was spinning; he could not believe what just had happened.

"Ready for more?" the Android asked.

"More?" Kyle wondered.

The android crawled on top of Kyle. Her face close to him, she kissed him. And she then went to sit on her knees; with her hands she inserted Kyle his privet into her. And Kyle was stunned again. A few moments passed and they reached the climax of it all. Kyle was panting heavily and the android was also to relieve the heat that was building up.

"More?" the android wondered after the excess heat was vented.

"No." Kyle answered as he wrapped his arm around her as she lay on top of him. "This is enough."

The android tried to get up again. But Kyle held her down. "Stay." He said looking at her.

The android looked at Kyle. "My body is heavy, it would be best to get off yours."

Kyle placed his hand on the side of the Androids face. "It does not matter, my body is full prosthetic. Just stay here with me." He pleaded.

"As you wish." The android lowered her self into Kyle his chest again.

A few hours went by. And Kyle enjoyed being like this, with the warm android on his chest. "You know" he started. "I am glad you decided to stay. I never had a girlfriend to embrace, so having you here brings me joy."

"Joy?" the android looked up. Not knowing the meaning of such.

"Yes…" Kyle answered stiffly, coming to realized that she did not have a ghost. "It's when humans enjoy things like driving a car to spend there free time. And things like that."

"As Mister Aramaki likes to take a shower while being scrubbed down by one of us?" the android wondered as it was trying to understand this new variable to Human behaviour.

Kyle was not sure what to do with this information. "I don't know, about that." He answered. "Let's just say that if it puts a smile on there face, then they are enjoying it. Other then that, asking if they enjoy it also helps to determine it for certain when you do see a smile."

"So when people smile, they enjoy?"

"Well not always, people also smile when they are happy, or when they are having fun. It does not always have to be the case that they are enjoying it." Kyle tried to explain.

"This enjoy variable is hard to grasp…" the android pondered.

"Well lets just say that I enjoy being like this." Kyle pointed out.

"I understand…" the android answered. "I en-en-enjoy th-th-this t-t-too." She stuttered as like her AI was malfunctioning. Then silence, her head hang limp and her arms and legs where limp too.

"Are you alright?" Kyle asked. He rolled her from his body onto her back as he stood up and pulled up his pants, then bending over toward her, touching her face. "Come on, what's up with you?"

With his finger he carefully opened one of her eyes, it had a blank stare. Also it was not adjusting to the light that shined into it. He felt her forehead as he would with any other human. But he chuckled lightly when he remembered that he was dealing with an Android.

He looked for a switch but found nothing, minus a small data port at the back of her neck.

Kyle remembered that he was given a dummy barrier just in case he needed to jack into someone but did not want to risk getting his own brain fried. And he took the dummy barrier and snapped it around his neck. He pulled the cord and jacked it into the Androids port.

He tried accessing it. Going thru the code and everything, but it was a strange experience. Going thru it for a while the android became active again, which burned thru the dummy barrier, Snapping Kyle back to his senses.

"Mister Kyle." The android exclaimed. "What are you doing?" she wondered.

"Oh good, you're alright." He answered in relieve. "Your program malfunctioned or something while processing the new information about what enjoying something means for the person who is experiencing it."

"Yes I recall." The android placed her hand against her head. "Something is different…" she answered as she pulled the plug from the burned thru Dummy barrier out of the socket. "I feel strange…"

Kyle his eyes widened. "What do you mean feel?"

"I don't know…" the android answered.

She looked at her clothing and stood up. She started getting dressed again.

"Here let me help you." Kyle offered as he picked up her hair band.

The android turned her back toward Kyle to allow him easy work. Kyle did not tie it back into the ponytail that she had before. Instead he made a braid of it and then tied it down. "There how is that?" he asked gesturing to the mirror.

The android looked at her self for a while. "It looks good, a different style but its good." She turned around to face Kyle. "I like it." And at that moment the android grabbed hold of Kyle's face and kissed him abruptly.

"(Chief?)"

"(what is it Kyle?)"

"(I think we may have a problem with one of the Androids.)"

"(Problem?)"

"(I don't know Chief, but after having swapped some fluids with her, and talking a bit she shut down for a while. I jacked in and the code was all messed up. Then she booted up again on her own and fried the dummy barrier. And now she seems to be more aware of her self.)"

"(That is strange, we never experienced that before.)"

"(She does not seem to exhibit any aggressiveness what so ever.)"

"(Do you think that you can handle her should that change?)"

"(she is more like a soft kitten that an angry tiger, ill be just fine. Why do you ask?)"

"(Well I don't know what the matter is, but we don't have time to go check it out. Just keep her with you as personal assistant or something. Make sure she does not cause trouble.)

"(Yes sir Chief.)"

"Mister Kyle? Is there something the matter?"

"No not at all. The chief just told me that you are to be my personal assistant."

"Understood Mister Kyle."

"Please just call me Kyle." Kyle offered. "Do you have a name?"

"Yes Kyle, AG1911a1" she answered

Kyle chuckled. "What is that a serial number?"

"Yes, the Serial number is my name."

"Right" Kyle pondered. "You know I think calling you by a serial number is a bit to inhuman, why not think of a name for you're self so I can address you properly?"

The AI inside her Android body was working at full ref, so much that she started breathing more heavily to vent the excess heat from her core.

"Is it hard?" Kyle asked. She nodded in response.

Kyle walked over to one of his bags and he took out an old phone book, for some reason he liked phonebooks better then digital phone number databases. "Here" he started as he laid down the book in front of her. "As you have a hard time choosing lets try a different manner."

She looked at the phone book.

"what you do is close you're eyes with the book closed in front of you, then you flip open a random page and place you're finger on the open page, and then you can call it if it will be the first or last name. Then you open you're eyes and read the name that you have highlighted, which will then be you're chosen first or last name."

"Is that not too random?" she wondered.

"Not at all, I used it all the time when I needed to think of names to use in a book that I would attempt to write." Kyle smiled. "Just try it, its better then wasting time and energy to think of one you're self."

Just as Kyle explained to her she did it. She closed her eyes and flipped open a random page, placing her finger on the page at a random location. "Last name." she called. And she opened her eyes, seeing that she had her finger on _Van dam_.

She closed her eyes again flipping to another page at random doing the same thing again. This time she had her finger on _Marian_.

"Well I guess you came up with Marian Van Dam, a wonderful name if you ask me." Kyle complemented.

She nodded. "This will be my name then."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." She answered.

"Well nice to meet you Marian." Kyle smiled.

**Date: **Monday 06-29-2032

**Location: **Section 9 HQ.

It's been a whole week since Kyle had joined Section 9 and he was already a proven hard worker. Though he keeps a close relationship with an operator android no one seemed to mind really. Yet it was still bothering some people that the AI had gained a form of self awareness.

"Kyle I have a job for you."

"What is it Major?" Kyle wondered as he sat down with Marian sitting down next to him.

"Some problems have come up with Holland, since they often talk to each other in there native language we can't really understand what they are talking about."

"Let me guess; you want me to listen in and translate right?" Kyle wondered.

"No, you will actually go with the Chief and be his translator when needed." The Major sighed at the sight of Marian who had yet another outfit and hair style. "You can take you're _wife_ along with you."

Kyle chuckled lightly. Marian just smiled back. "You know Major; I do know that I would not mind spending my life with Marian." Kyle answered but he then gripped his mouth. No one knew that he had named the android that to be able to talk more personal.

"Even naming an android now?" Motoko looked in amazement. "Well… I dearly hope that you won't go and try to make kids next."

This time Marian chuckled shyly, and Kyle went as red as a tomato. "Well you see hmmm…" Kyle started.

"We were kind of thinking of that possibility our self's already." The AI finished. She looked happily it Kyle.

"I am sorry Major but…"

"Never mind" she interrupted Kyle. "I don't really want to know, dismissed."

"Yes Ma'am." Kyle answered as he bowed his head. Marian did the same.

They walked out of the door leaving the Major alone.

She sighed. "(Chief where you listening in?)"

"(Yes I heard every word if it)"

"(What do you think?)"

"(Personally I don't know what to think. But seeing as there relationship seems more serious then just a night time partner, I suggest that we allow them to continue as long as it does not interfere with there work.)"

"(Well they already seem to work pretty close and efficient together. But is it really ok?)"

"(Technically no it is not, the Android or Marian as he calls her is an AI and has no ghost. But by law there is no problem with these relationships, if they would want to marry then that would form a problem that would send sparks flying from the public opinion.)"

"(This all really is a big mess.)"

"(Still the man has seen so much violence and hard times in his life; it's good to see him enjoy it in a more passive manner.)"

**End Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ghost in the Shell:**

**A Ghost in the Android**

**Disclaimer:**

_Ghost in the shell and all there characters_ are not mine. Though some things about the GITS characters may seem different from what you would have expected, I still try to keep that as original as possible.

I own my OC 'Kyle' and 'Marian'

**Chronology:**

This story is set behind the second season of GITS, but with a slightly modified ending.

The nuke was never launched by the American empire thru an unexpected delay.

The Tachikoma's never crashed there satellite.

Other then these minor changes, the rest of the setting are the same.

**Legend:**

"sp" spoken dialog.

"(sp)" spoken dialog thru cyber link.

" sp " Spoken dialog in a foreign language.

'sp' dialog in thought.

**Chapter 2**

**Date: **Monday 06-29-2032

**Location: **Kyle's (and Marian's) privet quarters

"Here take this." Kyle offered Marian a small shopping bag. "Go and put that on."

Marian took hold of the bag, lifting the content out of it. It revealed a secretary's suit. With skirt and everything, way different from the normal costume Marian would wear. Until now the only thing that made her appear different was her hair style and sometimes the same costume she would always wear but with a different color.

"It's beautiful" Marian noted.

Kyle rummaged thru an old suitcase of his. And he took out an old fashioned CD with a CD player. He put the CD into the player and he linked with it, Reading the data that was contained within the plastic medium.

"What are you doing?" Marian asked as she watched Kyle at work.

"Making a program." He answered. "There done." He took the link cable out of the CD player. "I have just made a program for you so that you're eyes will look and respond more human like."

Marian looked up with her normal stare. "What do you mean?" she wondered.

Kyle held a mirror beside his face as he looked at her. "See the difference?" he asked.

Marian looked closely to spot the difference, and she understood what Kyle was getting at. When she looked her eyes where always wide open, also appearing like it had the stare of a dead person.

"This program will instruct you on how to use you're eyes to seem more human like. It will help to blink in different interval's also to look at something more easily instead of shifting you're eyes with amazing speed." Kyle explained holding out his connection wire.

Marian took it and plugged it in. "right… lowering barrier." She answered putting the plug in.

"Ok transferring." Kyle Copied the eye file onto her. After being done she took the plug out again.

"Right…" she nodded enabling the program. Her eyes began to move out of control now. And she moaned lightly from strange occurrence. She began to wobble slightly; Kyle embraced her to keep Marian from falling over.

Her eyes stopped moving. And she closed them, then opening them again in a different manner. She was moving them more relaxed, not on a fast pace like a machine normally would. Also here stare was gone, as she looked around with her eyes only opened as far as she needed to be able to see.

"It worked." Kyle noted as he held the mirror out to her.

Marian grabbed it to admire her new facial expression. Yet she did not really feel comfortable with her eyes moving so slowly and also her eyelids moving the whole time was strange too as she could not control them to stay open. "This way of looking feels strange…" she commented.

"Yeah I know." Kyle agreed. "But you need to get used to looking like that and using you're eyes. After all a human only opens its eyes as far as it needs to see to protect the rest of the eye its self with the eyelids."

Kyle moved behind Marian as he started working with her hair. This time he just let it hang loose, with a ribbon half way down her hair too give her more of a decent and pretty look while keeping her hair from blocking her view. Marian turned around after Kyle was done and she embraced him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Kyle answered and they kissed.

The door opened. "If you two lovebirds are done, I would like to get going."

"Yes Chief Aramaki." Marian answered.

Aramaki eyed out Marian, Taking note of her clothing and hair style and overall appeal. "Tell me Kyle." He started. "Are you into fashion designing and hair care by any chance?"

"No not really." He answered. "Why do you ask?"

"Well judging from how well you selected that outfit and did her hair, I would have suspected that to be true."

"Well no, in the war I was stationed around a lot of small villages. Every where there are kids, and the best way to the people is thru the there children. So I spend a lot of time doing there hair, making clothing, dressing them up and the list just goes on."

"So you're an able tailor?" Aramaki wondered.

Kyle grinned. "You could say that, though I never had any lessons. I am able to make a suit out of raw materials."

"Well I never would have guessed that an army veteran such as you is able to wield a needle and wire."

"My mother always used to say that only real men can handle a needle and wire with out jabbing them self in the finger." Kyle smiled broadly. "Then again my mother was even a bigger feminist then the Major."

"(I heard that.)"

"(Only a matter of opinion Major.)" Kyle answered.

"(Really? Then why don't you get some materials and make me a dress?)"

Kyle looked at the chief who razed his eyebrow. "(Do I sense a challenge?)"

"(I dare you to make me a dress in the Tachikoma Bay where every one can see you. If you manage to pull thru the comments then I'll wear that dress a whole week while inside of the HQ.)"

"(Oh no… that's too easy, Lets make it that you will have the wear that Dress when you're not working, Meaning that you can only take it off for a mission.)"

No response came.

"(are you sure that you are not a feminist?)" Kyle teased.

"(Alright, it's a deal.)"

"(What design and colors?)"

"(Surprise me.)"

"Oh boy, this just keeps getting better and better." Kyle laughed.

"I hope that this _Dress_ that you're going to make won't be too revealing." Aramaki asked.

"Don't worry Chief." Kyle answered. "Shall we go then?"

Aramaki nodded and started walking. Kyle and Marian followed, closing the door of there shared room.

They entered the garage; Kyle went to sit in the driver's seat of a 4 person sports wagon that Kyle had gotten as his privet vehicle while Aramaki and Marian got in the back.

They started driving to the Diplomatic embassy where the Dutch embassy office was located.

"So I understand that you two are also sharing that little room are you?" Aramaki started talking in general.

"Yes." Marian answered.

Aramaki huffed. As he crossed his arms and looked down. "How far is the relationship between the two of you?" he wondered.

Kyle razed his right and made a fist sticking his thumb in between is index and middle finger, showing it like that to his boss.

Aramaki sighed in response. "Are you that close?"

"Yes, we even sleep together in the same bed." Kyle answered.

"It really is quite enjoyable to spend time like that." Marian added. "Also the warm feel of his chest I enjoy the most. His heat is enough to recharge my power supply over night."

"Wait, did you say enjoy?" Aramaki looked upon the android that was Marian with looks of confusion.

"Yes." Kyle started. "That day when you told me to get some rest as she took me to my quarters. We swapped body fluids, and we spend the time close together. Talked about different things and such, that's when her AI program began to stagnate and malfunction." Kyle paused to concentrate on something that happened on the road up ahead. "After the malfunction her functions stopped. I jacked in with a dummy barrier to look inside her programming and the code was heavily altered while still going thru alterations. Then she came online again with out warning, her barrier got razed and fried the dummy barrier that I had. Which was the start of her more self aware behavior and it's been getting stronger ever since with every day."

"Do you believe that there is any risk here?"

"If I may chief Aramaki" Marian stared. "My internals are perfectly fine, only a slight deviation from normal AI programming but nothing out of the ordinary."

"What kind of deviation?"

"The deviation is due to a new program that was installed 2 hours ago."

Aramaki now looked worried at Kyle. "Don't worry." Kyle assured his boss. "It's only a program that will tell her how to use her eyes to mimic a more human fashion of using them."

"How far are you planning on taking this relationship of yours?" the chief asked.

Marian looked intensely at Kyle, not knowing what to say and wondering what his take on it would be.

"As far as marriage, and even raze our own family if it were possible."

"You do realize that marrying legally will be impossible right, also officially Marian is property of section 9." Aramaki commented.

"I realize that, but I have no problem with paying for her if that's what it takes to make her mine." Kyle answered. "I want to spend my life with her, and I'll do anything for that."

"Very well, I was originally planning on sending her off for testing to see what caused this."

"But sir." Marian interrupted. "You can't possibly…"

"Hold on Marian" Kyle commanded. "Let him finish."

"Thank you Kyle, I was going to say that I'll just have you replaced while turning you over to Kyle as legal owner, that way there will be no risk of getting problems with the fact that she is a government robot." Aramaki explained. "Even though Androids don't have paying jobs we might well be able to let her assist you as you're partner, leaving out the fact that she is an android."

"Thank you kindly sir." Marian answered "Thanks Chief." Kyle agreed.

Kyle pulled into the parking lot at the embassy.

"Now Kyle, as you are aware these guys often like to speak there native language to talk behind our backs. I want you to translate what there saying and relay it to me via coded Cyber com."

"Understood sir." Kyle answered.

"What should I do?" Marian asked.

"Here." Kyle answered holding out an old secretary's digital notebook "just act like you're his assistant/secretary."

Marian took the notebook and nodded. "What will you be then?" she asked.

Kyle pulled out his Bull Pup Pistol. Checking that the magazine is loaded and he cocks the weapon switching the safety on. "I'll just play personal bodyguard I guess."

"Did you have to bring that thing along?" Aramaki asked as he got out of the car.

Marian and Kyle also exited the car. "Well I would rather have my pistol with me and not need it, then needing it and not having one." Kyle explained. "But don't worry, my BPP is deadly accurate, the Major, Bato and Togusa can vouch for me."

"BPP?" the chief wondered.

"BPP or Bull Pup Pistol if you would, the Bull Pup design is known for its superior accuracy and recoil handling" Marian explained. "It's his design and craft."

**Location: **Dutch embassy, central embassy building.

"Do you have an appointment?" the secretary android at the door asked.

"Yes." Kyle answered. "We are from special section 9."

"Ah yes, the ambassador will see you now" the doors opened and they walked in.

Aramaki sat down on the couch with Marian next to him. Kyle was standing behind his chief with this hand folded in front of his crutch, standing tall and proud like a body guard.

The Dutch ambassador entered the room. And Kyle recognized him on the spot.

"(Chief, better watch you're self.)"

"(Why do you say that?)"

"(I know this guy. Believe me, he is a slime ball of the worst kind imaginable.)"

"(Right thanks for the heads up.)"

"Hello, my name is Bernard De Fries."

"This is Chief Daisuke Aramaki from special section 9." Kyle gestured to Marian. "This is his assistant and secretary Marian Van Dam, and I am Kyle Katarn."

"(Katarn? That's a catchy name.)"

"(If I would answer with The Brown, they would know who I am as I often just use the English version of my last name.)"

"(Right.)"

"Ambassador De fries." Aramaki started "I would like to discuss the strange occurrences of people wanting to defect to Holland."

"(Here he becomes a lying bastard, better watch you're self sir, also his last name can be translated into The Frost.)"

"I would have to call my assistant in if you don't mind." The Ambassador answered.

"Very well." Aramaki agreed.

An android walked in shortly after that like it has been waiting. And it opened a note giving it to Aramaki.

"Heb je het gedaan zoals ik je vroeg?" the ambassador started talking in his own native tong.

"(he is asking her if she did like he requested.)"

"Ja meneer." The android answered.

"(She said; Yes.)"

"(are you sure that it's what she is saying? The words seem longer that what you translate.)"

"(Well she answered with; Yes Sir, but I left that out to make it easier.)"

"Ambassador, this note does not have any meaning. I would like an explanation why the Dutch embassy is accepting people that would want to defect; this completely undermines the agreement we had between our countries."

"I am sorry but I am not aware of anything like that." The ambassador answered.

"Meneer we hebben het bewijs nog niet vernietiged, het staat nog op papier in het argief." The android answered.

"(She is pointing out that they did not yet destroy evidence of sorts, saying that its still on paper in an archive somewhere.)"

"Is there something wrong ambassador?"

"No not at all." He answered nervously. "ga er heen en vernietig het nu meteen."

"(He is ordering to have the evidence destroyed Right now.)"

"(It's as I feared, Major!)"

"(Already done, I raided the archive just a moment ago. But we need some more time to complete the scanning of all the documents, and the place is a mess so it will be sometime.)"

"(Ok so we need to stall them, how?)"

"(I know something.)" Kyle plugged himself into Marian.

"(Marian, I want you to act like you have to go the bath room. Ask if his secretary can lead you there just to buy some time for the major, when you can try talking to her about emotions and such just to keep her with you and away from that archive.)"

"(Kyle, this request is strange.)"

"(I know, but her boss just ordered her to destroy the evidence that we need, Motoko is already on it but she needs time to grab the goods and bring it back before its destroyed. You will have to stall her from destroying it.)"

"(Understood.)" She turned to the assistant. "I need to use the bathroom; could you please show me the way?"

"Of course ma'am, right this way." Marian followed the android leaving the room.

"(What was that?)" Aramaki wondered.

"(I told her to buy the major sometime. She will keep that android busy as she does not yet realize that Marian is an android as well.)"

"(Slick move there Kyle.)"

"(Thanks Major. I guess my skills of tailoring really do come in handy coupled with the program I wrote to make her eye responses more human like. By the way Major, do you like Pink or Purple?)"

"(Would you mind doing you're job?)" Motoko countered

Aramaki chuckled lightly. "(Make it Pink; I would want to see how she looks in that color.)"

"Is something the matter?" The ambassador asked.

"Oh no, just some thoughts that entered my mind that I found funny."

"(You know I agree, Pink it is.)" Kyle agreed.

"(Now just wait a minute here!)"

"(What for Major?)" Kyle teased. "(After all, you're the one that told me to surprise you.)"

"(Kyle is right, you made a deal and you can't back out of it now.)"

"(Ok I have the data, we are done here.)"

"(Major, would you be so kind as to Tag there login screen with some text for me?)"

"(Depends.)"

"(I want to spook them, write; _as I walk thru the streets of Amsterdam, I discharge my weapon upon the bastards that made my line of work a living hell._)"

"(And old torment?)" Aramaki wondered.

"(Call it poetic justice.)"

"(I'll do it under one condition.)"

"(What is that?)"

"(No Pink but purple.)"

"(Well bargained and done.)"

"I fear that I have more pressing matters to attend to." Aramaki stood up.

"Right, I regret not being able to tell you more." The ambassador answered.

"It's been a pleasure." Kyle answered even though he would rather punch him in the face to make the pleasure all his.

They left the building after finding Marian with the assistant android.

**Location: **Section 9 HQ.

It was late in the evening. Every one was relaxing after a hard day work, some even spent there time with the Tachikoma's.

"Hey where is that new guy Kyle at anyway?" Togusa asked.

"I don't give a rat's ass about that guy; I just want to relax for a change."

"Well lucky for you that a Rat's his ass is small or he would just have made you as flat as a pancake." Kyle answered.

"It's Mister Kyle." One of the Tachikoma's announced.

"Hey Tachikoma, what have you been doing?"

"Nothing, just hanging around I guess."

"Pretty boring isn't it?"

"Yeah." It answered. "What are you going to do?"

"I am going use my tailoring skills to make the Major a dress."

"Tailoring skills?" Togusa wondered.

"Making the Major a dress?" Bato alarmed.

A second after that they both started laughing as hard as they could. It took a full 10 minutes for the laughing to died down again. "Oh boy." Togusa started. "A guy tailoring a Dress now that's rich."

"Yeah and it being for the Major even, now that is funny as hell." Bato chuckled loudly. "I mean the only type of dress she will wear is an officer's skirt and shirt. You have a snowballs chance in hell of her putting it on."

"I would not be so sure if I were you." Kyle answered. "I made a deal with her, if I would make it here with every one around, that she would wear it for a week when not going for a mission."

"So you mean to say that if she is not on a mission, that she will walk around in the dress that you made?"

"Yep, even when she is going outside she will wear it, unless she is going out for a mission."

"Make her something elegant." Togusa suggested. "And Sexy." Bato added.

"Sorry guys, I already have a design in mind. No chance in hell to alter it."

"Well I would like to see it when it's done."

"Sure Togusa." Kyle moved close to Togusa his ear. "I already made arrangements for the major to be off duty the whole week with Aramaki, we both found it a good chance to teach her what it is like to be figured for a perfect lady."

"You're a bastard you know that?" Togusa answered as he chuckled. "Still I am really going to enjoy this."

"Oh yeah, I can't wait to see her all pretty in a formal dress of sorts." Bato agreed.

"Well I best get to work." Kyle said as he sat down. Marian put a suitcase next to Kyle.

When Marian opened it all kinds of tools and things that were used for tailoring were revealed. Kyle took out a drawing and held it out to Bato. "Here, the design that I have in mind."

Bato Grinned and a slight amount of blood came out of his nose. "Now that will look good on her." He chuckled.

Togusa was getting curious so he took a look as well. "Oh man, I would love to have my wife in that."

"Sorry Togusa, I am only going to create three of them. No room for a fourth."

"What do you mean with three?" Bato wondered.

"That's easy, so she can't get away with making one dirty and changing into her normal's. So she can wash one and wear the other."

"What about the third?" Togusa asked.

"The third will be made from white fabric, for some one special to me." Kyle answered as he wrapped his arm around Marian.

"Right." Togusa sounded disappointed.

"Well I could always design another one for you're wife, but it's better to do that when I have seen her face and body build." Kyle offered. "But I think after creating these 3 I will probably be tired of tailoring for a while so I can't really do it now."

"Just get working already; I can't wait to see the Major wearing that." Bato chuckled.

Kyle started his work right after that.

**3 hours later**

"Ok there we go." Kyle announced as he stretched his arms.

3 dresses were suspended on a coat hanger, 2 purple and one white. Kyle yawned and scratched the back of his head a few times, admiring the work that he had completed.

Marian came walking in holding a tray. She saw the dress's hanging on the coat hanger and she put down the tray on the bench that Kyle was using to sit on. She walked to the coat hanger and looked at the white Dress.

"It's pretty and so carefully made." She commented

"I know." Kyle agreed.

"Now to wait for the major" Bato grinned. "I can't wait to see the look on her face."

"(Major?)"

"(what is it Kyle?)"

"(Would you please come to the Tachikoma bay? I got something for you.)" Kyle said in a teasing tone.

"(What would that be?)" Motoko asked, pretending to not know of anything.

"(just get over here, you will find out soon enough.)"

Bato almost fell over from laughing. "Man that is rich, she knows what's going to happen but still she acts like she is clueless." He could not believe that this was actually happening.

"(Chief, its show time in the Tachikoma bay.)"

"(I'll be right there.)" He answered.

"What the old ape him self is in on it too?" Bato wondered. "Just like Togusa said, you really are a bastard."

"Why thank you." Kyle snickered. "I really enjoy being a bastard in order for her to learn not to listen in on privet conversations."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's a long story." Aramaki answered as he walked in. "So these are the dresses that you made?" he asked

"Yeah, he did a pretty amazing job I'll admit that much."

"Why Bato, is that a complement that escaped from you just now?" Kyle wondered teasingly.

"Ok what do you have for me?" Motoko asked as she walked in.

"Have a look at these." Kyle gestured toward the suspended dresses, While Marian was admiring hers.

The design was very attractive, very formal and luxurious yet sexy.

"You can't be serious…" the major answered with full amazement.

"He is Major; he made those here on the spot." Bato answered as he grinned.

"Never challenge a Dutch guy." Kyle chuckled as he picked up the 2 dresses and held them out to Motoko. "Now go and change per our agreement."

She sighed as she took the dresses from Kyle and she walked off.

Aramaki smiled lightly at Kyle as the Major walked away. "You know, I never expected you to actually go thru with it."

"Oh I was planning on making a dress for Marian anyway, so why not make a few as part of a challenge while I am at it?"

"Well I must agree that the dress looks lovely." Marian answered. "I'll go and try mine on right now."

"Sure." Kyle nodded.

"(Kyle…This cyber COM is coded so no one will hear this but you.)"

"(What is it Major?)"

"(Well I must commend you on the design.)"

"(Sorry? From what I saw you where quite pissed off just now for loosing.)"

"(Oh no it's just that…)"

"(Listen Major, I don't know what you're trying to say or do. But if you don't want to spill the beans, then you won't have too.)"

"(I just want to say; thank you for the dress. No one actually made me something like that, so it gives me a pretty good feeling to get something like this.)"

"(Hmm… well you can enjoy it for a whole week.)" Kyle stretched his arms. "Well I think I'll call it a day."

"Going to sleep already?" Aramaki wandered. "Its only 9 in the evening."

"Yeah I know that chief but I am really tired right now." Kyle answered as he yawned slightly.

"All right then; good night Tailor boy." Bato teased.

"Uh? Oh bite me."

"Good night mister Kyle." The Tachikoma waved.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot that I promised to give you something for helping me put my weapon together a while back." Kyle looked thru his Tailoring box, taking out a few left over materials from the dresses he made.

He started taking measurements from the Tachikoma's left claw. Then he started working.

He made a sort of glove for the Tachikoma's claw. "Here have this." He said as he put it on the claw.

The Tachikoma looked at it and moved its claw around. "Thank you Mister Kyle."

"You're welcome." Kyle closed the box and picked it up. "Now I am really tired of using a needle and wire for a while, Goodnight everyone." He waved and left.

Bato and Aramaki looked at him walking away.

"You know, it's a bit freaky that an android gains partial self awareness." Bato muttered.

"Yes" Aramaki nodded. "But still with some one who has seen so much war, its good to see that he finally found someone to spend the rest of his life with."

"Yeah, you're right." Bato agreed.

"So when are you going to get a girlfriend?" Motoko asked as she walked in wearing the purple dress.

Bato and Aramaki almost had a heart attack if it was not for there prosthetic hearts. "Major…" they both exclaimed.

"Well?" she insisted.

"I am too old for that kind of thing." Aramaki admitted.

"Bato?"

"If I look at you, I would say that you're a fine first choice." He suggested.

"Really?" She answered razing an eyebrow. "Well if you mean that, why not accompany me tomorrow when I go out to eat at a fancy restaurant?"

Bato's mouth dropped wide open, not believing what he just heard. "Man did he place some sort of air born data virus in that dress of yours or something?" he wondered "your not acting as you're self."

"What's wrong with taking it easy for a change?"

"Major it's not like you." Aramaki noted. "I wonder as to why you changed out of the blue like that."

"Just call me jealous I suppose." She answered shyly.

"Right." Bato said as he got up. "Where and when should I pick you up?"

**Location: **Kyle (and Marians) quarters.

It was late midnight; Kyle woke up due to a nightmare. But it felt so surreal, like the stuff that nightmares are always made of. But this one was a nightmare from his past.

Kyle looked to his side to see the android that he has come to love as Marian lay still beside him. She had deactivated herself for the rest of the night and won't boot up unless something bad happens or until its 8 in the morning which was when her and Kyle's shift started.

Kyle sat up on the edge of the bed; he grabbed hold of his pistol and slowly switching the safety off and cocking it.

He felt insecure at the time, maybe he was getting paranoid. But he did felt like something was wrong. "It's quiet…" he whispered but he knew this kind of silence. And there was a tense feeling in the air as well. "It's too quiet." This feeling he knew all to well, and he hated it. The feeling you get right before an attack.

He closed his eyes and listened carefully. He heard silent foot steps becoming slightly louder with every step.

He slowly moved toward Marian shaking her shoulder lightly to wake her up.

It took a few seconds but she did boot up and opened her eyes. "Morn…" Kyle muffled her mouth as he shushed her by placing his finger in front of his own mouth. He took a wire and plugged into her.

"(Stay silent.)" He commanded.

"(Kyle…what is going on?)"

"(I don't know.)" He looked toward the door. "(something just feels so terribly wrong, reminds me of my days during the war, right before we were attacked at our base camp.)"

"(Is that bad?)" Marian wondered.

"(Yeah, stay here and lock the door…)" Kyle took the wire out and walked to the door still in his underwear.

He placed his ear against the door. And he heard someone that was reloading a heavy weapon of sorts. Kyle took a deep breath and he cleared his mind, switching his BPP on full auto just in case as it was a close quarter combat situation should the guy on the other side a hostile. He opened the door abruptly aid aimed toward where the sound was coming from.

"WOW Easy it's me" Bato announced as he held his hands in the air. On his left was a heavy belt feed light machine gun, the other he held a chain of ammo.

"What are you doing here with that thing?" Kyle asked as he looked around checking his left and right flank.

"What are you doing with that gun of yours?" Bato shot back.

"I got a strange feeling..." Kyle admitted.

"The feeling right before you get attacked uh?" Bato asked.

"Yeah."

Not even after that a bomb exploded.

"What the hell?" Kyle exclaimed. "Is it me or did that come from the Android recharge room?"

"Sure sounded that way." Bato agreed.

"Marian; you stay in our room and lock it tight and don't open it until I am back." Kyle shouted as he grabbed a night robe to cover his body partially. "Bato are you coming with me?"

Bato smiled with a dirty grin. "Sure, I can't wait to kill the guy who is wrecking our place."

Kyle started running with his pistol at the ready with Bato following behind him. They passed several rooms but no one was in sight.

"(Bato, Kyle, Where are you?)"

"(Making our way to the location of where the bomb went off.)" Bato reported.

"(Be very careful, they laid booby traps all over the place...)"

Kyle quickly yanked Bato back. He fell backwards onto the ground

"Hey what's the big idea?" Bato said angry.

Kyle kneeled as he stuck his finger out running it toward the wall, and he pulled out an anti-personnel mine from the air duct. "Anti personnel trip mine. If I did not stop you we would both be going air mail now."

"(Major, I found a trap already. There using old Anti-personnel wired trip mines.)" Bato reported.

"(Yeah if I had not stopped Bato here, he would be air mail right now.)"

"(This is bad, if they had the time to place booby traps. Then that means that they have been here for a while)"

"(I agree major. But there is something strange about these mines.)"

"(Such as?)"

"(Since when do these things have Dutch writing on them?)"

"(That is strange…)"

"(Kyle what the hell is going on?)"

"(Calm down Bato, he has done nothing wrong.)"

"(I don't know my self what is going on. but it seems that there out to get me from the looks of it.)"

Gun fire erupted in the corridor that Bato and Kyle were standing in. Kyle did not have a chance as 3 bullets nailed him on his back and he fell over.

Bato was lucky to duck for cover just in time. "Kyle!" he exclaimed on seeing his wounded body lay on the floor.

"(Major, we have a man down.)"

"(Are you alright?)"

"(yes but I am pinned down and I can't get to Kyle, He seems to be in bad shape. looks like he got hit with High velocity ammo)"

Shots where fired again, but this time it was not from Bato or the enemy who shot Kyle. "Area cleared." The shooter answered.

Bato looked around the corner and saw an android standing there wielding a small and old SMG. It was Marian, and she ran over to Kyle his body. "Kyle!" she exclaimed. "Are you ok Kyle!? Talk to me!" she got on her knees beside Kyle shaking him lightly as she did to wake him in the morning.

Bato got out from cover and crouched down next to her and Kyle. He jacked into Kyle his Cyber brain.

Marian looked tensely as she awaited the response on Kyle's status.

"His Body is badly torn up. he needs emergency repairs." Bato reported. "By the way, were did you get that weapon from?"

"Kyle had it under my pillow." She answered. "He taught me how to use it."

"Impressive." He said out of amazement. "(Major, I am clear again.)"

"(What about Kyle?)"

"(Bad, really bad; He needs Repair ASAP or he will die.)"

"(Get him back to the Tachikoma bay; we can treat him there as best we can until this siege is over. Should we send someone over?)"

"(No need Major; I got someone to help me out already who is quite the shooter.)"

"(Who might that be?)"

"(The android that has a crush on a certain cyborg we know.)" Bato Held out Kyle's pistol to Marian. "Here use this, its better then what you got."

Marian took hold of it and checked the magazine. Bato Picked up Kyle and threw him over his left shoulder. With his machine gun in his right he started walking with Marian following him.

**Location: **Tachikoma bay.

"I dearly hope he is going to make it or else we might have a depressed or even suicidal android on our hands." Togusa murmured.

"Well I dearly hope he is ok, I forgot to thank him in person for the dress he made me." Motoko answered.

"Ok were ready for him as soon as he gets here, I just hope that we have what we need to sustain him with his injuries." Boma commented

"Does anyone have an idea who these guys are anyway?"

"I might have one Major." Ishikawa answered. "From the way they started the attack and with the booby traps with Dutch writing, I can only say that this might just be the work of a Dutch mercenary group."

"So that's the only thing that we got then?" Saito wondered

"It might just be a Dutch assassin for all we know. Maybe they found out about Kyle defecting." Pazu suggested

"Either way we need to clear this threat." Aramaki interrupted.

"Tachikoma's you will defend the bay, cover all entrances and exits. The rest will spit up and search for contact, Work in pairs." The Major started commanding her troops. "Togusa and Ishikawa, Boma and Pazu, Seito your with me, every one keep an open cyber com incase something happens."

Every one nodded and they checked there weapons and moved out.

Halfway out of the bay they saw Marian and Bato who was carrying Kyle on his shoulder running toward them.

A few medical androids were waiting for there arrival and wasted no time to get to work on saving Kyle's life. Marian could only stand there to watch as she saw the man that she wanted more then anything in the world, get opened up by other androids to make emergency repairs to sustain him. Marian felt angry at her self and jealous at the same time. She was angry because she was powerless to try and prevent Kyle from getting hurt and jealous at the androids that could have there way with Kyle. And she kept close watch on the androids to make sure that they would not go near Kyle his privet parts that she claimed as hers even before they had fallen in love with each other.

"Are you alright?" Aramaki asked as he stood next to Marian.

"I can't really say… I feel… angry at my self."

"Angry you say?" Aramaki wondered. "Would you care to talk about it perhaps?"

"Gladly" she started. "I really do love Kyle like any other couple would, but I feel angry as I was powerless to protect him and keep this from happening."

"That is a normal response from people that are in love." Aramaki complemented.

"But still he went off and left me behind in the safety of his room to protect me. But instead he got hurt because of it, and right now I feel very powerless as I can only watch him fight for his life." Marian shed a tear of sadness.

Aramaki looked at her face as if a miracle had happened. He gave her a handkerchief to wipe her tears away; she took it and did just that with out any explanation what so ever.

"Marian." He started. "I would like you're permission to look into you're AI programming."

"Why would you want that?" She wondered.

"Your reactions and everything are curious to say the least, I wonder what is going on with you're programming." He started. "You are the first case of a normal android that picks up a weapon and fight out of there own free will to protect someone as it goes against the programming that was originally in side of you."

"I am not sure sir…" she hesitated.

"I promise that I will only have a look, I won't change or do anything. Looking at your code is the only objective that I have to find out what is going on with you're programming."

She nodded exposing her port in the back of her neck. "Very well." She agreed.

Aramaki put a dummy barrier around his neck and jacked in.

The programming code was strange, and it was a bazaar experience for him. Digging deep into the code he found very surprising things there.

A type of construct was active deep inside her AI. The type of Construct Aramaki knew all to well. It was an age old signs of a Ghost being present with in a cyber brain.

Yet this Ghost was primitive, like that of a child at the age of 6 to 9 years old. That's the age when there final personality gets decided on. With every passing second the construct became a little bit more advanced.

Aramaki had seen enough to understand what caused her behavior. And he stopped looking at the code and jacked out. "I understand now." He answered. "Marian I must congratulate you."

Marian looked up at her boss and former owner in a confused manner.

"You have a construct inside your AI programming, a construct that is the same as the Ghost of a 7 to 9 years old child." Aramaki answered. "This means that you might have more rights in this world, as a ghost classes you as human. Though the base of the Ghost is that of an AI by nature, it still is very much a ghost all the same. And personally I wont be able to tell if it's made up of an AI's programming or that of an actually person. Only you're chassis tells the truth about the matter."

The medical androids stopped working, and one of them came to Marian to bring her the news. "We are done; his prosthetic body took quite some damage, but we managed to save his life. A replacement prosthetic body will be needed as soon as possible as it is too heavily damaged; we managed to repair the life support functions and his ability to hear and talk with others, but other then that he is completely immobile and blind."

"Thank you." Marian bowed. "Can I go see him?" she asked.

"Certainly, just remember that too much stress could make his situation worse."

Marian nodded and she walked in while the medical androids left.

"Kyle? Can you hear me?"

"Marian? Is that you?"

"Yes I am here right beside you."

"I am sorry Marian; I went out to try and keep you save, instead I got hit with HV ammo." Kyle apologized.

"It's ok." Marian answered as she bent over and kissed Kyle. "It's ok, things like that can happen to the best of soldiers."

Kyle chuckled. "I guess you're right."

Marian sat down on a nearby chair, still holding Kyle's BPP in her hand. She took the magazine out and emptied the camber of the weapon by pulling back the slide. Then she put the ejected round back into the magazine and she loaded the BPP again for firing and she started all over again.

"What are you doing?" Kyle wondered as he heard the same sounds time and time again.

Marian stopped and looked at her hands. "Sorry, I guess that I am nervous."

"Nervous? What are you nervous for?" Kyle wondered.

"This attacker… I wonder what he is after; I just can't help but think that something is terribly wrong."

"Well they certainly know how to lay traps, that's for sure."

"Don't worry." Marian said cocking the BPP again. "I will keep you save."

"Thanks Marian." Kyle answered.

It was a little known fact that Kyle always had the fend for him self, even when part of the army it was make or break every time that he entered the battle field. Get hurt and you're on your own just like the foreign legion of France some 100 years back.

But this time someone cared about him and was willing to protect him, it was an odd feeling that he was glad to experience. Would his body function like it should, he would probably shed tears of happiness right now.

**End Chapter 2**

**Notes:**

There are a few lines that you might not be able to understand. The reason being is that it is actual Dutch.

Even though the some of the Characters can understand it and have translated it for the others. I felt the need to include a One-On-One Translation of it anyways.

**Translations:**

"Heb je het gedaan zoals ik je vroeg?" "Have you done like I asked you?"

"Ja meneer." "Yes sir."

"Meneer we hebben het bewijs nog niet vernietiged, het staat nog op papier in het argief." "Sir we did not destroy the evidences yet, it is still on paper in the archive."

"ga er heen en vernietig het nu meteen." "Go there and destroy it right now."


	3. Chapter 3

**Ghost in the Shell:**

**A Ghost in the Android**

**Disclaimer:**

_Ghost in the shell and all there characters_ are not mine. Though some things about the GITS characters may seem different from what you would have expected, I still try to keep that as original as possible.

I own my OC 'Kyle' and 'Marian'

**Chronology:**

This story is set behind the second season of GITS, but with a slightly modified ending.

The nuke was never launched by the American empire thru an unexpected delay.

The Tachikoma's never crashed there satellite.

Other then these minor changes, the rest of the setting are the same.

**Legend:**

"sp" spoken dialog.

"(sp)" spoken dialog thru cyber link.

" sp " Spoken dialog in a foreign language.

'sp' dialog in thought.

**Chapter 3**

**Date: **Monday 07-06-2032.

**Location: **Kyle's safe house.

It's been a whole week since the assault on Section 9, and a lot of things have happened since then. Marian, an android who obtained a ghost thru unexplained reasons had killed two enemies in combat out of self defense.

As luck would have it, the enemy was an assassin that was after Kyle's life. No others hostiles were found minus the one that was also killed by Marian after he shot Kyle. Since Marian had a Ghost and was well aware of what she was doing, she was accepted officially into Section 9. An Identification card was made for her with the name that she had picked for her self. This was needed in order to make the recruiting official and legal; she also got paid like any other member and shared a save house together with Kyle.

But before all that Kyle had gotten a replacement Body, his old prosthetic body was running on its last breath and it was hurting Kyle in the process. This body had no custom job what so ever. Only his physical appearance was changed a little. The operation went as planned, and he was secure in his new body. 

Marian was relieved to see that Kyle was ok. They were handed keys to there new apartment and Marian was given her ID card which made her an official person and also a member of Section 9.

Though some people gave them problems about the fact that Marian was considered an actual person while she was originally an android, those people where silenced when they had a look at Kyle's life records and how he and Marian were getting along with each other.

"Come on Kyle, we don't have all day." Marian called out as she was ready to go to work.

"Right I am coming." Kyle answered as he put the finishing touches on yet another weapon; he had constructed another Bull Pup Pistol but this one was meant for Marian as a welcoming gift for joining Section 9 and her gaining an ID card as a normal person. He put it into a box and wrapped it in paper. Hiding it on his duffel bag he headed out to join Marian who was waiting in the drivers seat of the car which Aramaki arranged for them to use.

"Well that took long." Marian noted as Kyle entered the car. "We are going to be late."

"Yeah I know, I just hope there is no traffic jam again."

"(Kyle it's me.)"

"(Hello chief. Why the early mornings call?)"

"(We got a bit of a problem here.)"

"(What kind of Problem?)"

"(A problem in the form of a 10 year old girl who does not seem to understand any other language then Dutch, she also has no cyber brain so we have no means of talking to her.)"

"(I understand. Where are you?)"

"(We are at the airport right now; it appeared that she was a stowaway. As we have no means of communication there is no way to be sure.)"

"Head for the airport Marian; the Chief is waiting there with a job for us."

"Ok."

"(We are on the way now.)"

"(We will be waiting.)"

"What's wrong?" Marian asked.

"the Chief just told me that they had a 10 year old girl at the airport who appeared to be a stowaway, but she only talks Dutch and has no cyber brain so they unable to talk to her." Kyle answered. "It's so great to be able to talk a language that no one else here can understand at times."

"Well I don't know Dutch my self as the availability of cyber translation programs for Dutch is none." Marian explained "I really do wish I could learn it though."

"Well I can synchronize my language speech centers with yours so you will be able to speak and understand it." Kyle offered.

"That would be handy" Marian agreed.

"Waar ben ik!" the girl screamed

"Oh boy, here we go again." Bato noted as he plugged his ears "(I really wish that this kid would shut up.)"

"(Don't take it so hard she is just scared, Being in a place with strangers with out being able to understand what there talking about.)"

"(Well sure you know that Togusa, you're a family man, and a father to boot.)" Bato commented. "(Hey since you got a kid why not let you take care of it so I can go home?)"

"Ik heb dorst, mag ik wat te drinken?" she asked.

"What the hell is she talking about?" Togusa wondered.

"Heck if I know let's try and find out." Bato muttered.

"With out being able to speak the same language; Good luck with that one." Togusa joked.

He got on his knees in front of the girl; He made a gesture asking her to make it what she meant.

"Water" the girl answered as she pretended to hold a cup and she started drinking from it. Then she pointed to her hand that held the pretended cup and they made a flowing motion as to indicate water.

"I guess she is trusty." Bato noted as he looked up with a smile.

Togusa chuckled. "Nice one big guy, even though of razing a family?"

"Now that you mention it… yeah actually I had."

"(I bet that he still had that photo we made for that mission with that old boxer dude, you know the only with Motoko, some kid and him in it?)" Ishkawa joked.

"ik heb dorst, mag ik water?" the girl repeated again.

"(Just shut up and get some water for her already.)" Bato ordered.

"(Yes sir!)" Togusa answered with a salute and they walked off, leaving Bato alone.

'Man just my luck…' Bato thought to him self. 'First day of the week and I get stuck with some Dutch kid.'

Moments later Togusa returned with a cup of water for the girl. He held it to her and she wasted no time in drinking it. She held the cup out to Togusa with a smile.

Togusa took hold of the cup and he bowed his head slightly as he sat down. "So where is our own Dutch translator then?" he wondered.

"The chief said that he would be here." Bato answered "where is Ishkawa?"

"He went to get a liter bottle filled with water incase she wanted more." Togusa started. "If she truly was in there as long as they say she was, then my guess is that she must be pretty thirsty."

"Ik moet plassen." The girl called out.

"Oh boy, what does she want now?" Bato wondered.

"Well you're the current expert on talking to her with Sign-language.

"She just needs to use the bath room." Marian answered as she walked in with Kyle.

"Hey Marian, How can you understand her?"

"Some synchronization was needed for that." Kyle chuckled. "I just synchronized my speech centers with Marian so she can also understand Dutch now." Kyle turned to the girl. "jij moest naar de w.c?"

"Ja" the girl answered.

"marian zal je wel helpen."

"Ok!" she cheerfully replied. And Marian took her hand and walked out towards the toilets

"Boy hearing that Dutch of yours is making my mind spin." Bato grinned. "How can you even keep the languages apart?"

"It comes natural really, but I can't explain it." Kyle answered. "I'll go and ask her questions later when she is more at peace."

Every one agreed after Kyle had explained that this girl was kind of scared from the way she talked. Letting her settle down would be the best approach before starting to ask questions.

**3 hours later**

"So what did you manage to get out of her?" Aramaki wondered.

"Not much Chief." Kyle answered. "She states to have no recollection about boarding the aircraft. Also she says that both her parents are dead. I have tried to ask if she had any other family to speak of, but she only ignored the question out right." Kyle paused for a moment. "Well we know that she is called Sonja. But she does not want to tell us her last name sadly."

"So where dealing with a Dutch girl with out a cyber-brain and she can't even understand English." Motoko noted. "Anything else to make the start of the week more rotten then it already is?"

"I doubt it major." Aramaki answered as he took his reading glasses off. "We have some good news, Proto is coming back again."

"Proto?" Togusa wondered. "The same from back then or is it another one?"

"The same, they managed to repair him. He will ones again be assigned to Section 9 on my request."

"Going soft chief?" Motoko commented

"Not at all major, Proto already had us fooled with that fact that he was a bio-neural-android prototype. And he was so affective that I felt bed of treating him like an object."

"If you don't mind chief there is something that's been bugging me for a while now." Kyle started.

"What is it?"

"Well about Marian; she is an android, and her blood is white, while I am full prosthetic with none of my organics intact, but still my body's blood is red. How is that?" Kyle wondered. "Because if you look at it from a different angle; my body is the same as that of an android, so why is my blood red and not white?"

"I think that the Major would be able to better explain that. Major?"

"Of course chief." She agreed. "Well the blood in you're body only really has one purpose right now, to keep the skin around you alive. But as you used to be human, you're blood contained you're DNA code. Which is also imprinted into you is cyber brain. Now this is used while reproducing, you're body will create sperm cells by micro machines by breaking down other materials like the food that you eat, they use the raw material to create the organism's as sperm and while making it, they utilize the DNA imprint inside you're cyber brain so the offspring is still from you, even though you're body and face may change. It will still be you're biological child." She explained. "Now for an android, there blood does not contain a single strand of DNA, as they have no ghost. And so to better identify an android there blood is plain white, only to sustain the clone tube grown skin."

"That explains it major, thanks." Kyle replied. "But one last question; do you still have your monthly period? Or is that a Function that you can just turn off?"

"Why on earth would you want to know that?" Aramaki asked as the rest where grinning and chuckling away.

"Well chief I am just trying to know more about full prosthetics, as I want to start a family of my own someday."

Silence was the sudden response Kyle had gotten from his answer.

"Are you honestly being serious about this Kyle?" Aramaki wonderd. "You can't begin to imagine the trouble I went thru to get Marian an ID and her own legal rights with in the system. But this is taking it a bit far don't you agree?"

"Sorry chief, but I am already making plans to marry. How can I not think of starting a family?" Kyle stood up and he walked to the window looking out of it. "When I came here at section 9 I felt like nothing had changed, even when I was transferred into this new body of mine. I assumed that it would be just like in Holland; 'Fight for you're country!' and 'Soldiers don't need families' you know what I am talking about right?" Kyle sighed. "I realized that I had been given a second chance in life, here in Japan for section 9. I could try and start a family just like I always wanted to, even if I need to go thru hell and back again. I won't let anything hold me down from reaching that goal of mine."

"I understand that Kyle, but what about the opinion from people around you?" Aramaki wondered.

"Others who disagree can screw them self's for all I care." Kyle Gritted.

"It's a strange mentality for a strange love life." Motoko noted. "Are you really that serious?"

Kyle nodded stiffly as he clutched his right hand.

The door opened and Marian together with the girl walked in. "Kyle?" Marian started. "I have found out some more details about her."

"Really?" Aramaki wondered.

"Yes chief, it appears she is from a very rich family who's members were reported assassinated almost 2 weeks ago." Marian explained. "The family's servants smuggled her out of the place and put her in a plane as a stowaway to escape the same fate as that of her family members."

Kyle kneeled down before the girl. "Wat is je achternaam?" he asked.

"De bruin." She answered

Kyle was stunned.

"Kyle? What's wrong?" Aramaki asked. "What did you just ask that girl?"

"I asked for her last name."

"Well?"

"Sonja the brown..." He stammered. "She is a relative if mine."

**End chapter 3**

**Notes:**

There are a few lines that you might not be able to understand. The reason being is that it is actual Dutch.

Even though the some of the Characters can understand it and have translated it for the others. I felt the need to include a One-On-One Translation of it anyways.

**Translations:**

"Waar ben ik!" "Where am I?"

"Ik heb dorst, mag ik wat te drinken?" "I am Thirsty, can I have something to drink?"

"Water" "Water"

"Ik moet plassen." "I have to pee"

"jij moest naar de w.c?" "you need to use the bath room?"

"Ja" "Yes"

"Marian zal je wel helpen." "Marian will help you."

"Wat is je achternaam?" "What is you're last name?"

"De Bruin." "The Brown."


	4. Chapter 4

**Ghost in the Shell:**

**A Ghost in the Android**

**Chapter 4**

**Date: **Wednesday 07-15-2032.

**Location:** Prime Minister Yoko Kayabuki's residence.

"Oh my you have a big one." Yoko noted as Kyle took his clothing off.

Kyle blush slightly, he was ashamed of him self. He was going to have sex with the Prime Minister, His Boss you might say who was a Lesbian to boot. Or rather he was being put under pressure to do this thru blackmail.

Any other man would jump at the opportunity to have sex with a woman as good looking as the Prime Minister. But Kyle did not like it at all; there was a saying in Holland that he remembered all to well. _He, who does not know, does not mind nor bother with the issue._

But even then Kyle felt bad about it.

"Come one Kyle, I though veterans like you where faster then this." Yoko commented from being inpatient.

"I know that, but…" Kyle hesitated.

"Are you felling bad about this?" she wondered. Kyle nodded at her. "Well if it's any consolation, I also feel bad about blackmailing a man like you for sex, and I feel bad about actually having sex with a man while I am a lesbian." She answered as she reached to Kyle's Dick. Kyle flinched at that.

"Oh my… you're so sensitive." Yoko chuckled and she took it into her mouth, sucking hard on Kyle's Penis.

Kyle moaned as the feeling was overwhelming and slightly painful as Yoko a bit too rough.

Despite having a huge erection, Kyle did not shoot his load out. Actually he was more in pain then enjoying it thru Yoko's roughness.

"Are you unable to shoot you're load?" Yoko wondered with a teasing tone.

"Forgive me Yoko, but you're just being to rough for me to enjoy it."

She huffed. "fine." She answered as she lay down on her back on her bed. "Put it in." she ordered.

Kyle walked over and he also got up the bed. He first put a condom on before he spread her legs and guided his dick into her pussy.

The moment he stuck it in Yoko she moaned in pleasure. "Does it hurt?" Kyle asked.

"Keep going." She answered. And Kyle started trusting as his hands position next to Yoko's arms. She grabbed onto his shoulders as Kyle Trusted deeper and deeper.

Now Yoko grabbed onto Kyle's back with her legs, locking them in place as Kyle picked up the pace for the finish line.

Yoko's body became limp, Kyle struggled to keep him self from dropping into Yoko's body with full force. He took his dick out of Yoko and the white liquid was the proof that they both reached the climax.

Kyle rolled onto his back next to Yoko as he recovered.

"I never knew that it could feel this good." Yoko muttered silently as she looked up to the sealing.

Kyle did not say a word in response.

"Want to go again?" She wondered.

"No thank you." Kyle replied stiffly, glad that the deed was done.

"But you enjoy having sex right." Yoko asked with a teasing tone again.

Kyle only let off an annoyed huff in response.

Again Yoko reached for Kyle's Penis again. But the moment Kyle felt that he pushed her hand away from his privet. "I am done." He answered as he stood up.

"Don't you want another go?" she wondered.

"No, I don't want it. Heck I did not even want the first time." He growled lightly.

"Why?" Yoko wondered.

"I feel like I am cheating on Marian, that's why" Kyle returned as he started to dress him self after having discarded of the condom. "I Trust that I won't hear any more about this?"

"Don't worry; I don't plan on letting this go outside of these walls."

"Good; then I'll take my leave of you right now if you don't mind." Kyle gritted as he tied his shoes.

"Very well." She agreed. "And thanks for saving my life a while back, and for the current experience."

Kyle stood up and started walking, but he said nothing in return to her. He just wanted to get away.

"(Kyle? Are you there?)"

"(Yes Chief.)"

"(Ah good, you went radio silent for a moment.)"

"(Yeah I had some…. Privet matters to discuss with the Prime Minister.)"

"(I see, well I have important news for you.)"

"(Ok let's hear it)"

"(Well its actually complex, best get back to HQ so we may discuss it in person. And bring Marian as well.)"

"(Roger that chief.)" Kyle sighed. "From privet conversation to getting shot at, then a fuck fest and into a Meeting with the boss of you're department." He whispered and he looked up into the sky. He sighed again. "I guess its all in a days work."

**Location: **Section 9 HQ, Briefing room.

"So what's this all about?" Bato wondered.

"We found the reason why one of the former Operator AI Marian gained a ghost of her own." Aramaki commented. "However it involved special variables to be in place for it to happen. But so far we have been unable to reproduce the results, but it's quite possible that it may occur again by accident"

"So what was the reason then?" Kyle wondered.

"Primarily it was on the programming side." Ishikawa started. "Marian was ones sent off to have some circuits replaced and a few wires repaired, how ever the replacements parts where no good and she was fitted with systems that come straight from the Tachikoma's design."

"As you know the Tachikoma's gained a ghost of there own as well after sometime, but something needed to spark the self awareness before the Ghost sprung in." Boma noted. "In turn as Kyle had stated to Ishikawa a while back, when they talked about feelings like say; _Enjoyment _that was what triggered Marian's situation."

"And that special variant would be?" Marian wondered.

"Virginity." Aramaki said with a dead serious tone.

"What?!" Kyle exclaimed.

"You would have to be a virgin for that extra kick." Ishikawa explained with a dry face. "Or it could take a while longer before that trigger its safety switch's off."

"You could say that you were at the right place at the right time to have the luxury." Motoko chuckled.

"I don't really find this funny Major Kusanagi." Marian commented at the remark. "I am actually glad that it happened." She wrapped her arm around Kyle. "He is a great person, I am happy that it was him and not someone else."

"What's going to happen now?"

"Were keeping this under wraps, also we will inform the technicians not to use that type of chip's again. But I don't see any reason to do anything else then that."

"Thanks Chief."

"Thank you Mister Aramaki."

"Its fine." He commented.

"So what's next on our list chief?" Motoko wondered.

"Yes, yes I was getting to that; it seems that the strange group that is out to kill Kyle is still out there. We where able to get the man who was sniping for Kyle while he was at the Prime Ministers estate, but he has no Cyber-brain as well as such the interrogation is going slow."

"Chief if I may."

"What is it Kyle?"

"Well sir, I know some interrogation techniques if I can have my way with him." Kyle grinned. "That is if there is no importance on his life that is?"

"Well technically he is classed as an assassin, so his life is of no importance."

"Do you think that you can make him talk?" the Major wondered.

"I will make him talk no matter what; he will tell me every thing he knows before dies." Kyle grinned. "Heck I killed anyone who was after me in the past few wars, and I'll gladly do it again."

"Anyway what's going to happen with that little girl?" Bato wondered.

"Don't look at me, I don't want her." Kyle answered razing his hands.

"But she is family of yours right?" Togusa wondered. "How can you cast a relative aside like that?"

"You wouldn't understand." Kyle answered. "I can assure you of that much."

"Try me."

"My own family had cast me off at the age of 14 just because I was forced into the military when my grades were so horrible." Kyle sighed. "I only came to realize it when I returned from the war, I send a message way ahead of time saying the time and place when I would come back. But while other Soldiers were greeted by loved ones and loving families. I only had a cold welcoming, my duffle bag, my rifle, my training and skill for company when I returned."

"Still that's no reason to cast her off in the same manner."

"I already said that you would not understand." Kyle commented. "So I here by rest my case."

"Wait a second. Why all the rudeness? Is this another one of the Dutch things or something?" Togusa asked bluntly.

"That's quite enough."

"Thanks chief." Kyle answered darkly. "The reason why I said that you would not understand is because you never experienced the things that I have, but in turn I don't know what its like to have a family that loves you and takes care of you when you're sick. I always had to fend for my self with no one to rely or trust by my self."

"So what now then Hotshot?" Bato wondered.

"Nothing, I'll just teach her Japanese and set her loose."

"Kyle…?" Marian murmured.

Kyle then looked up at Marian, wondering why she called his name in such a worried tone. "Was you're family really that bad too you? Is that a reason to treat Sonja like that as well?" Marian paused.

"Maybe we should discuss this matter more privately." Aramaki suggested.

Kyle sat down on a Chair and he leaned forward. "I won't lie to any of you." Kyle started. "I actually did turn Merc/assassin. I was ready to sell my soul to the highest bidder with out remorse of any kind for the people that I would be sent after. But every one of you…" He looked at Marian. "Especially you Marian; you all have given me hope of finding happiness again, while I was ready to work for the devil."

"So what about the people that are after you then?" Motoko wondered.

"I-I… I don't know." Kyle looked up as if he was looking toward the sky. "Bring them all on. And may death him self turn a blind eye to me, while I kill any body who tries to send me to the netherworlds." He whispered.

Marian was the only one to hear it, and she still looked at Kyle with worry written all over her face.

"Well we at least still have some good news." Aramaki started. "Marian, have been able to get permission to move you into a standard Female civilian Full prosthetic body."

Marian almost jumped into the air with joy.

"The body is being prepared as we speak, how ever it might be wise to choose a different face and hair style."

"No." Marian shook her head. "I am used to my face, though my hair could be different."

"What did you have in mind?" Kyle wondered.

"Long black hair." Marian stated. "And Blue eyes."

"Very well, I'll take care of it." Aramaki turned his attention to Kyle. "Kyle I am sorry to report that you're weapon does not meat the safety standards."

His Bull Pup Pistol had gone thru a Safety check to insure that it was with in legal limits, but sadly it failed. This would mean that Kyle needed another weapon.

Kyle sighed. "Fine, will dual wield Desert eagle's do?"

Motoko grinned. "Well you certainly like guns with a big punch don't you."

"Yeah, I doubt that a Glock in 9MM would punch thru a cyborg." Kyle answered.

"Well why do you want to dual wield? Despite it looking cool, I don't really see the point." Bato commented.

"That's right, unless you're trained to do it. I am, and sometimes it may just save you're life."

"What do you mean by that Kyle?"

"Well Marian; while in the Dutch army, I sometimes took the MP7 from a fallen comrade and dual wielded them. One weapon has 40 bullets making it 80 shots total, then you have the fact that with two of them you can cover more targets at ones."

"Sadly it's illegal to do that. However judging by you're skill I suppose you could dual wield, but only in certain situations"

"Thanks chief. I'll stop by the armory right away."

"Very well." Aramaki agreed. "Since we have nothing to do right now, every one can consider them self's at liberty until we are needed again."

"Yeah Finally some R&R." Bato smiled.

"Man, I though that I would never see the day." Ishikawa stretched his arms.

Every one stood up and left to what they wanted to do. Kyle and Marian went to Sonja who was waiting with one of the other Androids.

"Marian!" she exclaimed and she run over to hug her.

"Thanks for looking after how for me."

"Not a problem ma'am." The android smiled.

This did not fit well with Marian. Her facial expression turned a bit darker and sadder.

And she walked off with Kyle and Sonja in tow.

" So what are we going to do today? " Sonja wondered while she spoke in Dutch again.

" Oh I don't know " Kyle answered.

" Could you walk on ahead Sonja?" Marian asked. " Kyle and me need to discuss something. "

" Ok. " she nodded.

Kyle said nothing; he just followed Marian to a small privet room, the room was empty.

"What is it?" Kyle wondered as he leaned against the wall.

"Sonja." Marian started. "Can't we just adopt her?"

"Why?"

"Why not?" Marian returned. "She lost her whole family; we are the only ones left."

Kyle looked toward the ground; he did not want to argue with Marian about the matter. He loved her to much for that, but still deep down. Deep within his soul, old anger began to brew. He was carrying the weight of pain from the past, Pain that he can never take off. So what was the best thing to do now? Kyle did not know; confusion was upon him, the choice between his lovers Opinion or his own hatred that he holds toward his own family.

Kyle Turned around and walked off, leaving Marian in the room.

"KYLE!!!" she screamed after him when he walked down the corridor.

"I need some time to my self…" he muttered. "Forgive me…"

Kyle walked away still, with his hands in his pockets and with his face bent toward the ground. He walked into the Garage, where Sonja was waiting for him and Marian.

" Kyle! " she said happily. " Where is Marian? "

" Here " he handed her Keys to the Car. " Give that to Marian when she comes here. "

Sonja took the key and blinked. She was unable to understand why Kyle did that as he walked thru the Parking Garage toward the exit. Sonja was trembling lightly with fear of being left alone again.

Kyle left the Garage and Marian come in. she walked over to Sonja who was crying.

" What's wrong Sonja? "

" Kyle, he left. He gave me the keys to the car, but he left with out us on foot. " She answered while crying.

" Don't worry Kyle just needs some time alone, that's all. " Marian answered as she looked toward the exit. 'Please come back soon.'

**Date: **Friday 07-17-2032.

**Location:** Kyle and Marian's residence.

It's been two days now; Marian was moved into her new body and Cyber-brain. However Kyle still did not return home.

It was morning; and Marian Lay in her bed that she always shared with Kyle.

She was sleeping while dreaming about Kyle and her self.

With out warning she was totally awake. She was breathing heavily and was covered in sweat.

'It was just a dream.' She thought to her self. 'Kyle won't die like that.'

She heard the front door open. 'Maybe that's Kyle Coming home.' She hoped.

And she waited and acted as if she was still sleeping to try and surprise Kyle.

But sadly the act was short lived. She heard a gun being fired in the room next to her, the room that Sonja was sleeping in.

She became scared and grabbed the old MP5K that was under her pillow and cocked it.

A man carrying a Glock rushed into her room and was met with a spray of 10 bullets. He died at the hands of Marian.

He looked like a lone assassin but he was no match for Marian's super fast reaction's and reflex's.

A few more shots where fired in the house, but the shots where from a desert eagle. 'That is Kyle's weapon; let's hope Kyle is the one holding it.'

Marian made her way out of the bedroom very slowly, expecting an ambush at any time.

She made it to Sonja's room and she was horrified…

Sonja lay on her bed, with blood covering the wall and the ground. She had been brutally shot thru the head.

"GOT YOU!" some one screamed when he grabbed her and put his pistol to his head.

He licked her cheek. "Oh you taste delicious." and he threw her weapon on the ground and ripped her clothing off.

From behind Marian and the man heard a weapon being cocked. "Jack pot." Was the answer to the weapon being cocked, and a loud bang followed right after that.

Blood sprayed onto the wall ground and onto Marian's exposed back.

"Are you alright?" the stranger asked.

"Yes I am." Marian answered grabbing onto the blood covered blanket to cover her self up.

The man walked over to the corpse of Sonja and he got onto his knees. He was sobbing silently. "Just when I was finally ready to adopt her." He muttered.

"Who are you?" Marian wondered?

"Oh sorry" the stranger answered. "It's me Marian, I am Kyle. I just swapped bodies while I was away."

"You look different…"

"I know, but it's still me. I needed this body to loose some guys that where after me." Kyle turned to Sonja again. "It's a shame that I was to late to prevent this."

"(Chief, we need a crime investigations unit and a body bag at our home.)"

"(What happened Marian?)"

"(we where attacked again by a lone assassin. Sonja… she… didn't survive the encounter.)"

"(I'll send someone right away… I am sorry…)"

"I just called the chief; he is sending someone over for Sonja." Marian announced softly.

Kyle was praying for Sonja's soul. He was angry as well; he finally set his opinion about his family aside and was ready to adopt her, but now all that effort to forgive them was all for nothing.

If there was anything he hated more in the world; it was going thru a whole lot of effort for nothing.

"(Chief, it's Kyle.)"

"(ah Kyle, did you hear the news?)"

"(About Sonja? Yeah I am here right now.)"

"(I am sorry)"

"(don't be chief, instead could you try to find out who every put that pay day on my head?)"

"(Now that it has taken one life, it's enough reason to move in force to the problem.)"

"(Thanks chief. I just wished it could be stopped sooner.)"

"What now?" Marian wondered.

Kyle his fist closed his fist and stood up. "Let's get you dressed." He took Marians torn up Clothing and used it to cover Sonja's face. "Rest in peace." He gritted.

**Location:** Prime Minister Kayabuki's office.

She was reading a letter. The letter that Kyle had written as bait, but no one had nibbled on it. Though the translation was a little bit rougher, it was still the same message.

She sighed. "What is going on here?" she wondered. "All this trouble because of just one Man."

"Prime minister, would it not be more wise to just let the Dutch have there way and give them Kyle?" Sora, the administrator of department of technology suggested.

"They just want him dead." She answered. 'And I don't want him dead, not after the experience he gave me. I want him to be happy with the one he chooses to life with.' She thought to her self.

"Excuse me for interrupting Prime minister." Aramaki started as he walked in.

"What is it?" she wondered.

"Madam The situation has made a turn for the worse. A few moments ago Kyle and his family where attacked while at home by a lone assassin. Sonja, the girl who was a blood relative of Kyle's did not survive."

"What about Kyle and his wife?"

"There fine."

"That's a relief" Yoko sighed.

"The Man is a walking corpse, we will be putting our self's at risk by keeping him."

"Miss Sora, have you ever wondered why he is being attacked?"

"What do you mean Madam?" Sora wondered.

"He possesses vital information that could disgrace the Dutch government." Aramaki explained. "There for he is being hunted as the Dutch government is afraid that he would give away there dirty little secrets."

"Why not use it as a threat to make them leave him alone?"

"Well we are not certain as to who is sending assassins after him. So placing the blame on the Dutch with out proof will light a fire underneath every body."

"Adding to that." Yoko started. "What's better? Letting someone live after such a threat or killing him to make sure he never talks?"

"That is correct, madam with you're permission I'll try to use some of my sources to try and get more information to try and stop these attempts."

"By all means."

"Thank you Prime minister." Aramaki bowed and he left them.

"What do you think?" Yoko asked Sora when Aramaki left.

"I would not mind trying him."

"See what I mean?" Yoko smiled. "But I don't really thing that he is as good as Kyle."

"Yeah I know what you mean."

**Date: **Friday 07-31-2032.

**Location:** Cemetery.

It's been 2 weeks now and the attacks have stopped after Kyle assisted Aramaki and the prime minister of foreign affairs to put pressure onto the Dutch government. After they found out that it was one corrupt official who was behind it all.

And it was a sad day, the day that Sonja's body was returned to the earth.

It was a typical TV time funeral, every one dressed in black. A grave and a coffin together with heavy rain fall.

The final words had already been said and the coffin was lowered into the grave, Kyle threw a small envelop into the coffin when it was lowered. That envelop contained the adoption certificate, Kyle had it the day before Sonja was killed. Again all the trouble was for nothing.

Marian laid a bouquet of flowers onto the Coffin and it was then covered with earth. Kyle drew a cross into the soul where the coffin was under. And he got into his knees and he started praying. "Give the certificate to the gods and may we meet in the afterlife… Rest in peace Sonja the brown… My daughter." Kyle stood up and saluted at the grave.

The moment turned to minutes, and minutes turned to hours. In the end there were only Marian and Kyle left at the cemetery, Kyle was still saluting the grave. Marian just stood there next to Kyle.

But after having stood there for 3 hours, Marian was getting worried. "Kyle" she started softly. "We should go…" she suggested.

Kyle did not answer, he just stood there.

"Please Kyle, standing here in the rain totally wet won't bring her back."

Kyle sighed and gave in, he silently followed Marian to there car. He said totally nothing that day unless needed, and it worried Marian greatly.

At one point he got up and walked upstairs and headed to the room that used to be where Sonja Slept in. what he was doing there was anyone's guess, but Marian thought that it would be best to leave him alone for the time being.

Late that night on the same day, Marian actually did go up to see what Kyle was doing the whole day. He was still in the room Sonja used to be in, but he had redecorated it. And he was now sitting on the ground, meditating.

"Are you alright Kyle?"

Kyle looked up at Marian. He nodded slightly.

"Ok, I was planning on going to bed, are you coming?"

Kyle Sighed deeply. "Yeah." Was the first word he had actually spoken all day long.

Marian smiled kindly. "For a moment, I would have thought that your speech center was damaged."

He followed her closely, and it was the same old routine; weapons where taken out of there holsters and were checked, they undressed and took there holsters off, then before getting into bed they would open there nightstand and laid the remaining Magazines that were unused in it, the pistol where checked again and loaded, the Safety was flicked on and the pistols went underneath the pillow's just in case.

They entered the bed and rolled into there side to face each other. Marian moved up close to Kyle, as she rested her head against his chest on top of his arm.

"Marian." He started after lying comfortable. "I wanted to discuss something with you."

"What is it?"

"When I had gotten the adoption certificate I was happy to officially have a child, a daughter."

"I know Dear." She answered as she stroked his chin.

"That's why… I wanted to ask you of you would want to bare a child."

Marian was stopped cold in her tracks.

"I want to have a child; our own child if that's ok with you."

"Kyle I…"

"I know that you're current body supports it." Kyle answered. "But if you don't want to, then that's ok."

"I was hoping that you would ask sooner or later…" Marian kissed him. "I have been waiting ever since we where living together."

Kyle Reached under his pillow Pulling out his weapon and opening the nightstand draw, and depositing the weapon in it before closing it again. Marian did the same.

"Where shall we begin?" Marian asked with a teasing tone.

Kyle Grinned and rolled onto Marian, reaching for her pussy, he starting to tease it with his fingers. Marian arched her back slightly in response to the pleasure.

He took his fingers out; they were all cover in fluid from Marian's inside. "Look at how wet you are already." Kyle smiled.

"My turn." Marian answered as she pushed Kyle onto his back.

She started to tease his Penis, Then sucking down on it. Kyle pinched his eyes from the pleasure. He managed to reach for Marian's pussy again and began moving his fingers in and out in a rhythmic fashion.

"Y-You're stimulating me to much…" Marian panted as she stopped sucking on Kyle's penis.

Kyle stopped and Marian rolled onto her back, she spread her legs and with two fingers she revealed her self. "Come here my Soldier" she asked in a teasing tone. "Come here and fire you're gun inside me." She grinned.

Kyle Gave a small salute, and waited no longer to actually stick his Barrel in.

Marian screeched with enjoyment as Kyle started thrusting in a steady pace.

"O-Oh… it feeeeels so gooood… Faster Kyle, Go Faster!"

Kyle listened like a gentle, and followed a Ladies request. He started thrusting harder and harder.

"I am... going to… cum…" Kyle said as he made for the final push.

"Oh God!" Marian howled as Kyle shot his warm payload into her prosthetic womb.

Kyle almost fell on top of her. He held him self up with his arms until his fill strength would return.

He lay down next to her as he recovered for the deed he had just done.

"That felt good." Kyle Panted.

"Y-Yes." Marian agreed.

After a while Marian leaned into Kyle's chest, smiling kindly at him. "Shall we go again just to be sure?" she asked with a cheeky smiled as she grabbed Kyle Penis ones more and began rubbing it.

Kyle kissed her. "Better save then sorry."

**End Chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Date: **Monday 08-03-2032.

**Location:** Section 9 HQ, Briefing room.

"Ok chief, what's up?" Kyle wondered.

"We have been getting reports of Rampaging androids."

"What!" Marian exclaimed.

Kyle took hold of her hand. "Don't worry…" he advised.

"For some reason some androids belonging to government officials turn aggressive and end up killing them one way or another before terminating them self's as well."

"Any clue's chief?" Bato wondered.

"Only that they all came from the same company as our own operator android's."

"So what is going to happen to them?" Marian wondered.

Aramaki looked at Marian, acknowledging here concerns. "I know what you're worried about Marian, but so far we have found no problem with our units, so I don't see any reason to take them off-line."

"So where do we start?" Motoko asked.

"The corporation where all the androids come from is named _'national intelligence works.'_ It's based in the industrial district; Major, Marian, Proto and Kyle, I want you to head out there and investigate. Take a Tachikoma with you just in case."

"Roger that chief." Kyle nodded. "You three go on together. I'll take the Tachikoma."

"Very well." Marian agreed.

"Just don't be late." Motoko told Kyle.

"Yes Ma'am." Kyle replied.

"Ishikawa and Boma, I want you to check all the records on the NIW. See if they had any form of epidemic that could have caused this problem. The rest of you will work on training the new recruit's"

"Great Training rookies again." Bato grumbled.



"Look on the bright side Bato. At least you won't have to smile and play nice with the workers of that corporation." Kyle commented.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Bato sighed.

**Location: **Tachikoma bay.

"Hello Mister Kyle." One of the Tachikoma's greeted him upon entering the bay.

"Hello there." He answered back.

"Mister Kyle!" one of the Tachikoma's exclaimed, it wore a Small Glove over its Manipulator. "Are you ok Mister Kyle? We haven't seen you for a long time."

"Yes I am fine."

"So what brings you here Mister Kyle?"

"I actually came here to get you." he smiled. "We need to investigate a strange line of incidents of Androids killing their masters and then terminating them self's. The Chief told me to bring one of you with me."

"Ok. Why else are going there?"

"The Major, Marian, proto, you and me." Kyle answered. "Say pop the door would you?"

"Yes sir."

Kyle made his way around the Tachikoma and entered its Pod on the back which served as a cabin so an officer could drive inside.

"Where to?"

"National intelligence works."

"Roger."

Meanwhile

**Location: **Parking garage.

The threesome Proto, Motoko and Marian were walking to the Car Proto used. He was going to be the driver. "What do you thing about the current case Proto?" Marian wondered.

"Well, it's odd to say the least…" he answered. "Normal Androids should not be able to do that. Then again there are many other things that normal should not happen but they are simply unstoppable at times."

"I agree. And you are an example you're self on that notion Marian."

"You're right Major, but the raw programming all my Sisters possess can't make them kill anyone or them self's for that matter."

"Keep in mind that all the other Operators don't have attack barriers, so they could be hacked very easily."

"You certainly know a lot about Androids Proto." Marian complemented him. "I am quite impressed."

"Not really Miss, I am a Bio neural android prototype. I was made to act more human." Proto answered as he opened the car.

Marian and Motoko got into the Back seat together, as if they were driven by a chauffeur.

"Well you're programming is superb as you completely fooled Me." and the topic at hand continued.

Motoko chuckled. The act resulted in a raised eye brow from Marian. "What's so funny Major?"

"To see Ai's such as you're self complement and discuss something in this manner. It's amusing."

"Major, I don't count as an AI anymore…" Marian muttered.

"I know, I know. Don't worry about it; I know that you have full human rights. But I just can't help but use the original label of your former self."

"Ah, I see."

Marian used to be an AI but even so, she was more than that now. She was Considered Human, her AI was moved to a Cyber-brain and her body was fully prosthetic and functioned like a normal woman.

But she wondered if she indeed was pregnant now with Kyle's child. She hoped so, but she could not make sure. But she did feel hungry at that moment.

"Proto, Could you pull over at the next right?"

"What is it Marian?" Motoko asked.



"I feel hungry…"

"Hungry?" Proto wondered with confusion. "I believe that you where an AI, an AI does not need nourishment's."

"I know, but somehow… I am Hungry."

Motoko Pondered for a moment to reach a decision. "Do it Proto, I have a hunch as to why she is hungry."

"What do you think that it might be major?" Marian wondered.

"Have you had sex lately?" she said Blunt.

Marians cheeks turned as red as a tomato. "Y-Yes, I have; last Friday to be exact."

"I Thought so." Motoko grinned. "Congratulations Marian, you're pregnant."

"What!?" She yelped. "How can you be sure?"

"It's widely known that fully prosthetic bodies can still give birth thanks to Nano-machines inside an artificial womb." Proto began to explain. "However these Nanites need raw materials in order to create and nourish the infant that is created by it. These Raw materials come from food that you consume, but no matter if the carrier is Cyborg or otherwise, the Nanites are programmed to create of fully organic baby."

"And there you have it." Motoko smiled. "So congratulations

"T-Thanks… I guess..."

"You're quite welcome. You are quite lucky to be the first self aware android AI with a ghost, and to be the first of such to be able to give birth to a child."

**End Chapter 5**


End file.
